Arrows of Honor
by wing ZER0 angel
Summary: **UPDATE 06 added** - AU - takes place in Mercedes Lackey's Valdemar. Five young man, newly Chosen, arrive at Haven on the same day at almost the same time. They begin to form a special bond. What does fate hold for them and for Valdemar? YAOI R&R!
1. Chapter 01: Heero

**I do not own_ Gundam Wing_, it is property of Sunrise, nor do I own Velgarth, Valdemar, or anything in that area, all property of Mercedes Lackey**  
  
~~~Here I go…this is my second fan fiction ever! And my first _Gundam Wing_ fan fiction ever! And my first Valdemar fan fiction ever! My first is a _MKR_, and it's still in progress…  
  
Anyway, I have never seen this done before, but what do I know, huh? I'm sure someone, somewhere has thought of this before. Well, I took the G-Boys out of the AC world and threw them into the Valdemar mix. No it's not really a crossover, it's more of an AU…It takes place somewhere in the Reign of Kris, you know him Selenay and Daren's son; Lyra is King's Own. This'll be slow going, but we'll see what happens…~~~  
  
**_Arrows of Honor_**  
  
**Chapter 01: Heero**  
  
The full moon gave off the perfect amount of light; it was enough to see and yet still remain unseen…unseen to an eye unfamiliar to the night anyway, or an eye not searching. He ran lightly across the roof searching for the door he'd discovered. It would lead to the attack and from there he could go anywhere in the house. The boy narrowed his cold, blue eyes as he searched along the roof and finally spotted it. Everything was slightly different in the dark, he had to be careful.  
Squatting down beside the entrance, he gently gripped the handle of the door, and slowly raised it up, opening the door all the way, but carefully, so it didn't squeak or groan and alert the inhabitants of the house to his unexpected arrival. Once opened, he slid his legs over the edge, inside the house, and dropped down, to land silently on the attack floor. He rose to his feet and crept along the floor, searching for the second door, the one that would ultimately lead him to his goal.  
The young man stumbled upon the second door sooner then he thought he would, but he caught himself before he made a sound, and repeated his earlier actions, opening the second door slowly. This time, however, he peered down into the hallway below, searching for movement, listening to silence of the slumbering household. All clear. He dropped to the floor with out a sound and glided down the deserted hallway to the second door on the left. The young man pressed his ear to the door...nothing. He opened it and walked in, closing the door gently behind him.  
_There it is…_ The room was filled with shelves, shelves which held all kinds of assorted junk, some old and some not, some of monetary value and other sentimental. In the far corner there was a table, an old wooden table that looked like it would topple over it the slightest breath, but it was not the table that interested the young man, it was what was on it. It was a sword, an old sword by the looks of it, but definitely worth something, engraved and well-crafted. He reached for it.  
A flash of color obscured his vision, reds and yellows, and then it was gone. He was doubled over for a second, trying to regain his balance and focus. This had happened to him enough now that he knew what it meant. The young man backed away from the sword, slowly, and hid himself in the opposite corner, behind a set of shelves.  
He heard the door open squeaking silently as the door opened and the floor creaked as someone entered the room. A man dressed in a red and gold dressing gown held a candle above his head and glanced around the room. The young man held his breath and hoped the newcomer did not enter any further into the room or else he would be discovered. Luckily, he heard the floor creak again and the door squeak and click shut. He let out his breath but stayed where he hid for a few moments, just to make sure it was safe.  
As soon as the young man deemed to safe, he walked once more toward the sword and stood before the old table. He pulled a cloth from inside of his shirt and picked up the sword, wrapping the cloth around it to muffle the noise of the metal. He then strapped it to his back, making sure it was secure, before exiting into the once again deserted hallway. With a little effort, the youth jumped and climbed through the two doors, closely them without a sound. Soon he was back running along the rooftops, out in the cool spring night, underneath the light of the still full moon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A young brown-haired man of around fifteen, who had the coldest blue eyes anyone had ever seen, entered the almost empty tavern and glanced from table to table. It was still early for the tavern to be too busy, just past noon. The bright sun made it difficult to see in the dark tavern at first, but he found who he was looking for and walked toward a table in the back of the room.  
"Hey, kid. Did ya get it?" A middle-aged man with graying black hair sat alone at the table, nursing a mug of ale. He was dressed decent, not well-off, but not dirt poor either. His hands were dirty and he was faintly covered in sweat, even though the tavern was quite cool. He was a blacksmith, one of the best in Haven.  
The young man held up his prize, the cloth wrapped sword. "Mission accomplished," he said.  
"Oh, kid, you are a life-saver. What do I owe you? I'll give you anything you ask. Name you price. Believe me, I'm really not a poor man."  
"I don't want your money," he replied. "I told you, just a place to sleep for a few nights and a meal, that's all I need."  
"Come on kid! You coulda got in some serious trouble if anyone found out. That guy's powerful, you know. He coulda had you locked away for a long time."  
"If he's as powerful and rich as you say then he had no write to take that from you. He should have paid for a sword. And he had no write to take a family heirloom from a simple blacksmith. I got in and out unnoticed. I don't want your money, just food and shelter."  
The man sighed but acquiesced. "All right, kid. You got it. Stop by later, I gotta get back to work." The man stood and threw a few coins down on the table before walking out of the tavern into the afternoon sun. The young man glanced at the coins, which were more then enough to pay for the drink, so he ordered something for himself. He hadn't had anything to eat in a while. It was hard to find work sometimes. After living in the city alone for eight years, he learned how to take care of himself, and others as well. When he needed for or shelter, he just found a way to bargain it out of someone, like the blacksmith. Some rotten, 'noble lord,' had wanted a fine sword, but instead of having one made, he wanted the blacksmith's, which was a priceless family heirloom, handed down the time of Arden and Leesa. When the blacksmith wouldn't sell, the lord had hired someone to steal it. That was when the young man discovered him and agreed to get it back in exchange for food and shelter. It was easy work; he'd been sneaking around, breaking into houses since he was a kid, but he only took from those who had, and really only from those who had too much, wanted more, and didn't even need what they wanted. It was a rough life, but he was satisfied with it.  
Swallowing the rest of his drink, the brown-haired boy stood and walked toward the down. He braced himself for the all too bright sun and opened the door, squinting and half-blinded. He liked night much better.   
All along the street, people were packed together, rushing here and there on errands. Children played in the street, weaving in and out of the adults, who kept a close watch on their purses. He heard some one shouting down the street, "Hey you! Gimme back my money, you little rat!" and was hit in the face with a long braid of hair as another kid ran past, followed shortly by a howling old man. _Damn pickpockets, they make it hard on the rest of us._  
Turning down an alley to get away from the crowd, he wondered on for a little, trying to dig up something to do until he could head over to the blacksmith's. He didn't want to interrupt the man while he was working. He couldn't stay with the kind man for long anyway; he should start looking for another job. It always took a few days to observe, before he could actually do anything.  
Turning down another alley, he was so lost in his thoughts, that he ran right into something, something soft and warm, and fell back right on his rear-end.  
"Damn it all!" he exclaimed, angry with himself for not paying attention. He prided himself on being always aware of his surroundings. "I'm sorry I…" The young man said and looked up…  
…to find himself falling into a deep sea of sapphire blue. An ocean of warmth enclosed his heart and he was filled with a love so great he thought his heart would burst. He felt free; his soul soared.  
The young man shook himself, and slowly came back to himself, realizing what had just happened. He had run into a Companion. Before him stood what appeared to be an elegant what horse, but he had lived in Valdemar long enough to know it was not what it appeared. And he had lived in Valdemar long enough to understand what it meant when a Companion was before you, when a Companion looked into your eyes.  
"Why…I…" he stammered.  
_: Hello, Heero Yuy. My name is Wing and I have Chosen you. :_  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~~~End Chapter 01. Well, what do you think? Please Read and Review. I love feedback. Chapter 02 is already forming in my head and will be here quite soon I assure you~~~  
  
  



	2. Chapter 02: Duo

**I do not own_ Gundam Wing_, it is property of Sunrise, nor do I own Velgarth, Valdemar, or anything in that area, all property of Mercedes Lackey**  
  
~~~Enter: Chapter 02. Duo's chapter…It's longer and a lot better then Chapter 01. The wheels in my brain are turning, and the ideas just keep coming. Please read and review. I have good things planned once again.  
  
For anyone who read Chapter 01 originally, I changed Heero's Companion's name to Wing. I was going to name him Wing at first and then Zero, and then I distorted it to Searow…but I think I'll leave it as Wing. I was going to make the Companion's names variations of the Gundam's names but I'll just leave them the same or similar. Well, enjoy the second chapter of Arrows of Honor~~~  
  
_**Arrows of Honor**_  
  
**Chapter 02: Duo**  
  
Duo Maxwell left the cool breeze of the spring night and entered into the tavern known as The Bewildered Warrior. The heat from the tavern hit him in the face and almost sent him reeling backwards. The tavern was filled with the loud and rowdy laughter of drunken man, soldiers and workers, stumbling around flirting with the serving wenches who took it well when it was playful and harmless and hit no few of the man upside the head when it wasn't. Duo entered, walking around the drunks as they staggered back and forth, stepping over the ones that were already near their limit, close to passing out on the floor. He wove around the tables as quickly as he could, all the while snatching the occasional loose purse from the unsuspecting lush, and grabbing abandoned rolls and meat pies off unattended tables. A few of the drunks grabbed around the waist, whistling and saying obscene things, or pinched his backside and proposed even worse things. Most of them probably mistook him for a girl, but he was sure a good number of them didn't. The braid was the primarily problem; there weren't too many boys with a two foot braid trailing behind them, but Duo was also fairly small, thin and underfed. And his eyes, his eyes were large and very prominent on his face, an unusual shade of violet.  
Duo managed to escape the unwanted attention very smoothly, leaving the drunks behind him, surprised and searching around for their prize. When he deemed that his pockets were almost filled, he made his why towards the door once again. He was startled for a split second as a rather large, burly man wrapped his arm around Duo's waist, lifting him off the ground. Duo was only surprised for a second, and managed to slip away with ease as the man began to whisper very dirty things in his ear. He snatched the man's purse during his get away and made his way out the door, allowing the spring breeze to wash away the lingering filth of the tavern.  
Duo walked silently through the dimly lit streets, going unnoticed by the few people that were out at this time of night; most were still inside the taverns and inns. He walked for a while until he stood outside a small archway with an open wooden gate. Striding through the gate, he entered in to a well lit garden. There were neatly trimmed bushes and plots of flowers along a path, and benches scattered throughout, some of which were occupied by elderly men and women reading or sitting quietly, offering prayers. Duo could see at the end of the path the large wooden doors which open in to the quiet of a temple. He made his towards it, but paused as he passed by a different stone path that split off to his right. He took a few more steps forward, but changed his mind and turned down the second path. Along his sides were trimmed rose bushes climbing up painted white trellises. It was still too early for the roses to be in bloom, but he could imagine how it would look when they were. Bright colors, shades of red, pink, yellow, and white, would illuminate the path, and the smell of the flowers would be intoxicating.  
Duo stopped at the end of the end of the walkway, in front of a small grotto. Inside stood a statue of an elderly man; he held a book in one hand and he looked kindly down at his feet where there sat children, faces filled with wonder, awe, and admiration, and love. Duo looked down to read the small metal plaque underneath the figure, even though he already knew what it said:  
"For Father Xavyer Maxwell: Beloved teacher and priest. May your kind and loving heart live on in the lives of the sick you healed, the poor you aided, and the children you taught. May you rest forever in the peace of the havens."  
"Hey, Father Maxwell," Duo said to the statue, not caring who heard him. "Are you doing all right?" He laughed to himself. "Hell, I'm sure you are, being up in the havens and all. I just stopped by to…deliver a few things. I've been helping a lot of people, Father, just like you used to. And my kids, I've been making sure they do their work, and are well fed. I even found Maxi a job last week. You remember him, right? I stopped by yesterday. He seems to like it." Duo paused and cleared his throat, where a sudden lump had appeared. "You know, Father, I…I really miss you, I just…"  
"Duo?" A deep voice interrupted him. "Duo, is that you back there?"  
"Yes, Father." Duo called back.  
"Why don't you come inside."   
"Alright, I'll be right there. Good night, Father Maxwell," Duo whispered to the statue as he turned and retreated back down the path. At the end, he found a tall, elderly man with wild grey hair and dark-rimmed glasses. "Yo. Father Howard. How's it going?"  
"Good evening, Duo," the man replied. "I knew you'd be stopping by tonight. You're a little over due for a visit." The two walked down the rest of the path and through the two large wooden doors to enter into the temple. An aura of peace enveloped Duo as he passed over the threshold. He looked around, comfortable in these familiar surroundings. The room was brightly lit by candles, either in tall holders on the floor or held in sconces on the walls. The windows were made of painted glass that formed brilliant images of nature, streams, mountains, forests, clouds. The room was filled with rows and rows of wooden pews. Father Howard led the way to a bench in the back of the room and sat down.  
"So, I assume you are here for the usual reasons?" Father Howard began.  
"You got it, Father." Duo sat down and began to extract the stolen purses from his pocket; there were six all together. _Quite a good haul for a night's work._ "There ya go. I trust it all to your judgment."  
"Duo, you know I don't approve of this…"  
"And you, Father, know that I'm going to continue to do it anyway. It's just easier to give it all to you instead of giving it out myself," Duo said, getting a little frustrated. "You say the same thing every time I come here. 'I disapprove of this, you know,'" he said, mockingly, "'knowing where you get all this money.' And I get it from drunks. From filthy, no good drunks that do little work to be handed gold, just to throw it all away on getting shit-faced every night. This money is better spent on the people who need it then thrown away in some rat-infested tavern. I'd hand out the money to people myself, but I don't know the people that are truly in need of it and you do. So make my life a whole lot easier and just take it."  
"Alright, son, I'll take it, but I don't like it. I…"  
"Yeah, yeah," Duo stood and turned to leave. "Good night, Father. I have to go get back to my kids."  
"Thanks again, Duo," the priest said to the young man's retreating back. "May the gods smile upon you."  
Duo left the temple pausing again at the path to say a silent good night to Father Maxwell. Then he made his way home down the quiet streets of Haven.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_ Home sweet home. _Duo turned down a dark alley and found the hidden door to his right, opening it slowly. The room he walked into was fairly large, but seemed cramped with the number of furniture and people that occupied it. There was a rickety old table to one side, with four equally run down chairs surrounding it. On the opposite side sat three beds, which were more like wooden boxes filled with straw and blankets, but they were comfortable and no one complained. There a few old trunks near the table, propped open with patched up and hole filled hand me down clothes spilling out of them. Several sconces along the walls held candles that lit the room up nicely. It had taken Duo quite a while to find this place and have it set up as well as he did, but it was worth the time. And it was home.  
Ten year old Jakep and nine year old Milli sat at the table, heads bent over a few scraps of paper as the scratched out their figures and letters. They were a brother and sister pair that Duo had found. Their father was in jail and their mother had been to poor to take care of them, so she abandoned them when they were very young. They had been under the temple's care until Duo took them in. Revyn, who was eight, sat on the floor with his little pipe, picking out a simple tune. He didn't know who his father was, since his mother had been a prostitute and left him a year ago.  
On one of the beds sat Drewi, quietly reading a book to little Emmi, who he held in his lap. Drewi had found Duo two years ago and refused to answer any questions. Duo didn't even know how old he was, but he helped out and took care of the others, so he was welcome to stay.  
And then there was Emmi. "Duo! I missed you!" Emmi, leapt out of Drewi's leapt and ran toward Duo. She went to give him a hug but he stopped her.  
"Woah, woah. Gimme a second babe." He smiled a winked at her as he reached into his pockets and produced the food he had taken from the tavern. He set it all out the table for the others to share, and then gave one pie to Emmi, before scooping her up in his arms.  
"Thanks Duo!" The others said as they helped themselves.  
"No problem. Just doing my job," he laughed. "Aren't you guys up a bit late?"  
"Yeah, sorry," said Jekap. "We were waiting for you to get back."  
"Well you guys should get some sleep soon. I know I am dead tired." He drops down on the bed, placing the girl in his lap.  
"Did you have a lot of luck out there tonight?" Drewi asked.  
"Yeah, I stopped by the temple and gave it all to Father Howard. He still gives me the same speech every time I walk in there."  
"He shouldn't. Those damn drunks don't deserve that money." Milli said. "Oh, Duo, Zakk was here. I think you should stop by his place tomorrow."  
"I was going to anyway." Duo yawned. "I'm gonna get to sleep now. You guys should too. You sleeping with me tonight, babe?" he asked Emmi, who nodded up at him. "Alright." Duo laid back on the bed and covered up himself and Emmi, who was already content and curled up next to him.  
Duo tried to sleep, but he was thinking back to four years ago when he first found her, back when she was two and he was eleven. He remembered how it was raining, but he could still hear her crying over the sound of the thunder. She sat on the road crying over the broken and bleeding body of a woman. When, he looked at it, he knew she was dead, so he just picked the girl up and carried her to some place dry, calmed her down, got her to eat something, and sleep. She was like a little sister to him. All of his kids were special; they were like a family. He took care of them and provided for them. There were others too, ones that he helped who had sick or disabled parents. Duo found them and he helped them, fed them, and made sure they could get work. He was known by many of the poor children in Haven for some of the things he did. Unfortunately, many of the people and Haven knew him as a master thief and pickpocket; he'd never been caught, and if he had it his way he never would.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_ Such a great day! _Duo thought as he walked through the streets the next day. He had woken up late, his kids already gone, out to the temple for their lessons. He had taken his time to get up and find some food, and then he made his way to see Zakk. Zakk's father was crippled; he had been injured in a fight and would most likely be permanently crippled, so Duo had been helping them out. He had saved a few of the coins from the previous night's goods and given them to Zakk and his father. Now, he was content to just to walk through Haven. The weather was beautiful; a bright spring sun, a gently breeze, it was a perfect day.  
As he walked down the street, bounce in his step and spirits high, Duo noticed a richly dressed old man walking his way, with a fat purse hanging unguarded form his belt. Well, looks like the gods do smile on me. As he walked by he reached up and skillfully grabbed the man's purse, undetected…or not. The man turned around and tried to grab him, but Duo dodged and started to run.  
"Hey you! Gimme back my money, you little rat!" Duo wove in and out of people on the street. He was a little startled at being discovered in his pick pocketing so he wasn't on his best game. He almost hit another kid with his braid he tried to offer an apology, but got distracted when he turned to look at the guy. He had messy brown hair and the coldest blue eyes he had ever seen.  
Duo decided to skip that and kept running, but he was still looking back at the other kid when he ran straight into something big and hard. He felt a hand grip his collar and lift him off the ground. "What the?" he said, failing about. "Hey, let me go!"  
He heard a laugh that sent chills up his spine. "Well, look what I got." Duo looked up to find him self being held by a big, burly man…the same man that had grabbed him last night in the tavern. "Well, if it isn't the pretty boy from last night. I'll take this." He grabbed the purse from Duo and started walking toward down the street. Duo was too stunned; he couldn't move or think. "This outta make up for the money you stole from me last night, but I think you owe me something else."  
Pain shot through Duo's back and head as he was thrown up against the wall of the alley.   
"You know, kid, it's not right to steal other people's money."  
More pain spread from the back of his head as he was hit the jaw by the man's fist and his head once again slammed into the wall.  
"I woulda given you the money too." Another punch in the face. Duo legs began to give out and he started to slide down the wall. "All you had to do was a little of the favors I was asking you about last night." The man's foot smashed into his stomach, knocking him into the wall again, before he fell to the ground.  
Duo was in too much pain and still in too much shock to move. He opened his eyes to look up at the man. "Too late now, though," he said. Duo watched the man pull his fist back. "You'll just have to give 'em to me for free." Duo closed his eyes and waited for the impact.  
An unearthly screech met his ears. He heard the man scream in surprise and terror, and then a dull thud, followed by the sound of running. Duo still couldn't move, he didn't want to open his eyes too scared of what he'd see. He jumped as something warm and soft like velvet caressed his cheek. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes…and found himself drowning in a sapphire ocean of love. He heard a soft voice in his head.  
_ : I Choose you. I'm Scythe and you, Duo Maxwell, will be my Herald… :_  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~~~Well, there's Chapter 02. It turned out to be a lot longer then I thought it would, a lot longer then the Heero chapter, but I kinda like that one the way it is, but oh well. I hope it didn't seem too long or boring. I tried to make it interesting. Well, read and review. I'll start working on Chapter 03…I'm sure you can all guess who that chapter's going to be about. Alright, please review. I really like reviews. Arigato ^.^ ~~~  



	3. Chapter 03: Trowa

***I do not own any characters from _Gundam Wing_, nor do I own Velgarth and Valdemar.***  
  
~~~Enter: Chapter 03, the Silencer's Chapter. I love Trowa, he's adorable. Almost as adorable as Quatre. Oh, I forgot the warning in the first chapter. THERE WILL BE YAOI...SHOUNEN AI...I love the Trowa x Quatre pairing. I think it is the only male/male pairing that there is ample evidence for in the show…I mean come on…it's blatantly obvious. Plus they really do complement each other. So, if you object to that leave now. I haven't decided if I'm going to do a Heero x Duo paring, because I only like that pairing if it's done right. Obviously, if I'm writing I can do it my way, but I'm not sure if it'll work here…*shrug* If I do it, it'll surprise even me! Alright! Read and please review, I like those…Oh, and I apologize for lateness of this chapter, I'm a busy, bust girl!!! Ja ne!~~~  
  
  
**_Arrows of Honor_  
  
Chapter 03: Trowa**  
  
The first rays of the sun light stretched over the horizon to caress the city of Haven. The sleeping city was mostly quiet and quite peaceful looking, very little movement inside the walls. Outside, however, traveling on the dusty road towards Haven was a band of performers. Carts and wagons pulled by horses and oxen made slow progress along the road. A few people walked along side them, steadying the beasts or the wooden carts they pulled or just walking off the uncomfortable nights sleep in the back of them. Most of the people might have seemed strange to the people of Valdemar, but then again, they night not have, since Valdemar was home to all sorts of people. But these performers had traveled through many different countries and kingdoms and always gathering the strange or exotic to join in their act. They had been to Valdemar before, but not for at least ten years, possibly more. A few of the performers may have even called Valdemar home in the past, but now their home was on the road, and there family was many.  
A middle aged man led the caravan towards the city walls, but stopped quite a ways away from them. There were some tents and stalls outside this section of the wall, and soon there would be many more, and there would be people, selling and buying goods and services. The man, this master of the troop, led they long caravan toward a space in front of a large grouping of trees. It was a choice spot, enough room to set up tents for all the acts, but not to far away as to go unnoticed by the people of the city. The man ordered the caravan to stop and people began pouring out of the tent carrying boxes and bags filled with props, costumes, and tents. The final few wagons were not wagons at all but actually cages containing exotic animals unknown to the people of the country except in children's picture books. The performers began setting up there tents and stages, arranging benches and logs to be used as seats, and setting up the smaller tents where they would reside during their stay. They were also busy constructing smaller stages for puppet shows and even stands with games for children to win small trinkets and prizes. The cages were arranged in a semicircle facing the trees, so that it made it difficult for anyone to see what was in them or sneak a peak at them before the acts began.  
It was close to noon when the acts were finally ready to begin. The few children that were with the group had been through the city, spreading word of their arrival to guarantee a packed opening performance. People were milling around, eating their lunches, or making themselves ready for the shows to begin. A young woman emerged from one of the smaller living tents and glanced frantically around, her auburn curls bouncing this way and that as her head moved. She stalked away from the tent still searching for something.  
"Vaya!" she called to a slender young girl dressed in veils. She called her name again as she walked towards her. "Vaya, have you seen my brother? He was supposed to come to our tent to get lunch."  
The young dancer laughed at her friend's frustrated expression. "Cathy, that is such a _dumb_ question to ask. I'm sure that handsome brother of yours is right where he always is."  
Cathy sighed. "I swear. He cares more about those animals then he does himself. I better go get him and make him eat before the show." She turned to go.  
"Cathy!" She turned back toward Vaya again. "How does it feel to be home?" her friend asked with a wink and a laugh.  
Cathy just laughed. "It can hardly be home if I haven't been her for twelve years. But it does feel good. I've got to go. Have a good show." She turned and walked toward the animal's cages, thinking about the last time she was in Valdemar her 'home.' It had been twelve years ago. She remembered it well. She had been seven and it was after her mother passed away. They were traveling through a forest towards this very same spot and this very same city, and they heard someone crying. She would never forget that day. It was the day she received a family again.  
As she approached the cages, she heard the soft sounds of a flute, and turned the corner to find a young man leaning up against the bars of a cage. His brown hair fell unnaturally forward covering most of his face, but his eyes were closed anyway as he played. She saw a rounded snout stick itself through the bars of the cage and poke the young man in the back. He let the instrument fall from his lips, which covered slightly up into a tiny smile as he brushed the lion's nose away. He laughed a little as it poked him again when he went to finish his song.  
"Trowa, what do you think you're doing here." Cathy walked over to the caged to stand over him and yelled at him with mock anger. She was never really mad at him, but she liked to pretend she could be.  
Trowa looked up at her and smiled that small smile again. "I'm just keeping the lion company. And the other animals, too."  
"Well you need to eat and get dressed." She held out her hand to help him up, but he stood gracefully without assistance.  
"But…" he began.  
"They'll be fine for one show. And then tomorrow we start the act with them, remember?" Cathy reached over and ruffled his already messy hair. He pulled away a little, embarrassed and feeling too old for the 'little brother' routine. _Gods Cathy, I'm sixteen_, he thought to himself. He couldn't say it out loud, he knew she'd be hurt by it.  
"Cathy, you know they're not happy in there. I'm just trying to make them feel better. It makes _me _feel better, too."  
"I know, I understand, but we have a show to do. Come on, you need to eat." She turned and began walked toward their tent. "You're too skinny as it is."  
_Good-bye, old friend_. He thought at the lion as he followed behind his sister.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Word of the performers' arrival had spread quickly throughout the city of Haven and the small area designated for the audience was already beyond capacity when the show began. Trowa, dressed as the fool, came out and did all sorts of acrobatics, somersaults, flips, jumps, and cartwheels around, through, and even over the over performers. After so many years of practice, it was almost effortless for Trowa to perform. He concentrated mostly on the other performers and rarely looked at the crowd though. He had to be careful he didn't mess up one of the other acts. Trowa sprang of the back of another acrobat and did a somersault to land in front of the audience. As he did, he noticed a flash of sunlight from the crowd. He continued his acted, but looked again and found the light had come sparkling of the platinum hair of a young man near the front of the crowd. He was watching Trowa intently, and Trowa found himself doing the same, when a pause in his act allowed.  
_ What am I doing?_ he yelled at himself. _Concentrate. _He finished his acrobatic part of the act with a low bow as a few of the troop member brought out a large board, which had a few straps attached to it. He turned and walked to toward the board, allowing himself to be strapped to it. Trowa vaguely heard the usual murmuring from the crowd as he tried to keep his attention focused and eyes straight forward. He had the strange urge to search the crowd for that blond boy again, but he resisted the urge.  
As the two assistants finished securing him to the wooden bored, Cathy mad her appearance. She was dressed in long veils of pink and purple, which accented her unusual lavender eyes and made her seem even more exotic. She danced seductively around the stage with much flourish, enticing the crowd. As she dance the crowd was completely enthralled and frozen, until she reached behind her and brought for four very real, very sharp knives in each hand. Trowa heard the gasps from the crowd and tried to resist looked toward them, but couldn't help himself. His eyes moved and he found the same blond young man still staring fixedly at him, eyes full of fear and excitement. _Blue eyes…_really _blue eyes. Stop it! You need to concentrate. _He tore his eyes away to focus his eyes straight ahead on his sister as she let her first knife fly.  
The crowd gasped and shouted as the knife whizzed by to land with a loud 'thunk' right next to Trowa's ear. He didn't even blink as she let the rest loose the land in various places, embedded in the wooden board. When it was done and the last knife was free from her hand, the crowd clapped and cheered loudly as Trowa was released and he and Cathy took they're bows. He searched the crowd again for the blond boy, but he was no longer among the crowd.  
Trowa walked of away from the crowd and back towards the cages again, picking up his flute on the way. It would be quite a while before he had to do another performance, so he went to relax in the way he always. Reaching the cages, he saw the lion stand and stick his nose through bars. Trowa laughed softly and reached to pet the lion. _Hello again, old friend. Did you miss me?_ He scratched the lion behind its ears and the lion continued to playfully but his head against the bars. Seating himself in his usual spot in front of the cage, he raised his flute to his lips, closed his eyes, and played a simple melody trying to ease the sadness of confinement in the animals surrounding, and at the same time trying to ease some of his own sadness and frustrations.  
Trowa's mind wandered as a played, thinking about the performance and the members of the troop, the people that considered him family. He thought about Cathy, his 'sister,' and the way she babied him and fussed over him. _Maybe I don't want to be here anymore, _he thought. _It's been too long. I want to do something different, be something else. _Trowa knew he couldn't leave though; it would hurt Cathy too much. He was her baby brother, if not in blood than in soul, and if he left she'd be lost. He was stuck here in this troop, acting the fool, and the target, the acrobat. His mind wandered again, as his fingers still played oblivious to his frustrations, calmly moving from note to note, and he thought about the young man he saw in the crowd earlier. It was strange. He had never had an experience like that. In all his years performing, he had never been able to pick one person out of the crowd like that, never been so drawn to one specific person. It was very strange…  
"Trowa! Trowa!"   
Trowa let the flute drop from his lips and opened his eyes to find Cathy standing beside him. He gazed up at her through his veil of hair. "What is it, Cathy?"  
"I'm going to walk around the shops with Vaya. Would you like to come? We don't have to perform again for a little." She asked him with pleading eyes.  
"No, I think I'll stay here. Maybe another time." He hated seeing the disappointment in her eyes. "Have fun though."  
She sighed. "Alright. I'll see you later, Trowa." She turned and walked away.  
He hated it when she did that, tried to guilt him into doing something, and she tried it often, but it had lost its effect. Trowa turned and looked at the other animals. There weren't that many, a monkey in one cage, a camel in another. He felt sorry for them and related to them, feeling caged in. He always knew his playing could ease their pain, just a little. He brought the flute his lips again…  
"Master Quatre!"  
Trowa nearly jumped up and dropped his flute as a loud booming voice bounded through the grounds.  
"Master Quatre, what do you think you're doing here?" _There it is again? What hell is that?_ Trowa looked around for the source of the voice.  
"Rashid I can explain! I…" A melodic voice drifted softly toward Trowa's ears. _Who…?_  
"No excuses, we're leaving now! If your father finds out, he's going to kill _both_ of us!" Trowa stood and peered around one of the cages to find a very, _very_ large and imposing man stand over a shorter, blond young man. _It's that same boy,_ Trowa thought. _What was he doing here?_ The two spoke a few more words, before the older man grabbed the younger man's arm and began to drag him away.   
"Rashid, would you just give me a minute. I…and I can walk, you know! Rashid." The blond boy tried to protest, but was obviously overpowered.  
"Fine," the man, Rashid, said dropping the boy's arm. "Let's go, Master Quatre" He started to walk away, still watching the boy.   
"Alright." Trowa watched the young man start to walk away, but he glanced back toward the cages and Trowa found himself staring into those same blue, blue eyes again. The boy blushed and quickly turned away to follow Rashid.  
_What are you doing here, Quatre. Your name is Quatre, right? Because I think I like that name…_  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trowa half fell as he seated himself, leaning against the lion's cage. _I need more sleep._ He had just finished his first performance of the day and he was already exhausted. He hadn't slept much the night before, his thoughts had still been occupied with the events of their first day in Haven, and what little sleep he did get was filled with strange and disturbing dreams. He used have strange dreams as a child, but that had ended a long time ago. _Why are they coming back, now?_ he thought. Trowa leaned his head back against the bars. His lion friend playfully bumped his head against Trowa's shoulder and head like always, but he was just too exhausted to respond, he was even to exhausted to play his flute. I just what to sleep…  
"Trowa? Trowa are you alright?" He opened his eyes to find Cathy leaning over him, looking at him with some concern. "You look really tired, little brother. What's wrong?"  
"It's nothing, Cathy," he replied. I just didn't get much sleep last night."  
"Trowa…" She reached her hand out. "Why don't you go back to the tent and sleep a little? We don't have to perform again for quite a while, and I'll get you up."  
He accepted her hand and stood with ease. "Thanks, Cathy. I think I'll…" He paused and looked beyond Cathy. A flash of sunlight blinded him for a second, just like yesterday in the crowd. _Quatre…? No. Then what…? _The light faded a little as the object shifted, moving a step closer. "Cathy, what is that?"  
She looked at him, slightly puzzled, and turned around. He heard her gasp and looked around to see if anything was wrong, but she had a soft smile on her face. "Oh Trowa! It's a Companion!" He looked back and found a white horse coming walking from behind one of the cages. He heard a soft chiming as it walked toward them, a very peaceful sound. "I can't believe it! I haven't seen once since I was a little girl! I wonder where its Chosen is…Oh Trowa, do you think a Herald came to see our show? That would be so wonderful!"  
Trowa looked worriedly at his sister as she practically bounced with excitement. _Gods, it's just a horse. A strange horse, but still a horse._ He winced as he thought he saw the Companion look other at him, strange blue eyes glaring at him. "Companions?" he asked. "Those are the Herald's horses, right? Ouch! Cathy!" He rubbed his head where she had suddenly hit him.  
"They are not horses!" She glared at him angrily.  
_: Yes, Chosen, we are far from mere horses… : _Trowa heard an indignant voice in his head.  
"What…the…?" He stuttered as the Companion was suddenly standing directly in front poking him with its long nose. Trowa stared at it in bewilderment, noticing its eyes, a sapphire blue. _Like Quatre's. _He looked into those sapphire eyes and felt the world drop from underneath him, falling forward.  
_: Greetings, Chosen Trowa. My name is Heaviarm, and I'll be your Companion. :_  
Trowa shook his head, confused at what exactly was going on. All he know was that this creature in front of him was definitely_ not _a horse and Cathy was suddenly very, _very_ happy. She was jumping up and down and hugging him so hard he thought she would suffocate him.  
_What the hell is going on?_ he thought as he heard soft laughter echoing through his mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~~~End Chapter 03...well, what do you think? Any good? I hope it is. Alright, on to Quatre's chapter. I'm working on it, it might take me awhile, but please forgive me. I'm sorry I took so long on this one. But I get busy. Please review, I appreciate them. Thank you!~~~  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 04: Quatre

**I do not own Valdemar, it is property of Mercedes Lackey. I do not own the Gundam Boys either, I just use them for my own twisted purposes…Ah, yes…some day I'll shall be in the middle of a Trowa Quatre sandwich, with a slice of Duo, slathered in a bit of Heero with some Wufei on the side...*drool* oh god that sounds orgasmically delicious…wait, what is this thing rated again, can I say that?...**  
  
~~~Now we begin Chapter 04. Alright, as I have already mentioned I love Trowa and Quatre. They are just oh so adorably perfect for one another. So, once I finish with the initial five chapters I will most likely be centering the story around them with the occasion shift to the other three. And as you know, I have yet to make a judgment call when it come to adding a little bit of 1x2 to my tale, and I also haven't decided what other members of the GW cast may make appearances, but the story is coming together in my head and it will work itself out. What ever happens will be as much of a surprise to me as it will be to you.   
  
Additionally, I am a busy, busy person and entirely too stressed out at the moment. Writing helps me relax but I just don't have enough time to, so chapters will be slow coming. Please don't be angry with me!!  
  
Thank you those who are reading and leaving me such wonderful reviews! Please keep them coming, I really appreciate them! Arigato! Ja ne!~~~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**_Arrows of Honor_  
  
Chapter 04: Quatre**  
  
Bright rays of morning sunlight shone though the window to fall upon the sleeping form of a boy no older then fifteen. He slept soundly, a small smile gracing his lips as a cool breeze flowed in the open window to caress his golden hair. He sighed softly in his sleep, turning over to shield his eyes from the sun, trying to escape the morning as always.   
"Master Quatre!"  
Unfortunately, the morning always seemed to find him.  
"Master Quatre! It is time for you to wake up!"   
A booming voice was heard form the hallway and a loud pounding shook the door. Quatre stirred, reaching for a pillow. He covered his head with it, holding the pillow tightly over his ears. Yes, morning always found Quatre Winner in the form of a large man named Rashid, Quatre's guardian.  
"Master Quatre, if you do not answer me, I'm breaking down the door and I don't think Auda would appreciate having to fix it more than once this week!"   
The pounding continued until it reached Quatre's sleep fog mind. He woke up throwing the pillow aside. "Alright, Rashid! I'm up!" He sighed and held a hand to his aching head. _Every morning the same goddamn thing…I just want to sleep, _Quatre thought to himself as he grabbed his shirt, pulling it over his head, and walked towards the door. _Father's not here. All I'm going to do is wake up and wander aimlessly around the house, bored as all hell,_ he thought resentfully. _It's not like I'm allowed to leave the house or anything, god forbid I see something other than the same rooms and same people day in, day out…_ Quatre reached the door and flung it open. "What Rashid?"  
"Glad to see you're finally awake, Master. Breakfast is ready." Rashid said with a false smile.  
"Wonderful. I'll be down in a minute." Quatre spoke with a voice laced with sarcasm and all but slammed the door in Rashid face. He felt bad for taken out his anger on the larger man, but it was still early and he wasn't thinking straight. He'd feel better once he woke up, get back to himself.  
Quatre took his time getting dressed and making his way to the lower floor of the house. He found Rashid seated at the large dining table, already eating hot breakfast. Quatre seated himself across from the large man and looked at the meal in front of him. He was never hungry early in the morning, but Rashid got frustrated when Quatre would eat, so the young man timidly picked at his food. "G'morning Rashid."  
"Good Morning Master Quatre. Glad to see you are finally up and about," replied Rashid, a little too jovially for the earlier outburst, but Rashid understood his master all too well and was never able to stay angry at him for very long.  
"I'm sorry it took me a while to get up. But…well you know…"  
"I know Master Quatre, but you're Father left early this morning and he gave my explicit instructions for you to keep up with your lessons. He'll have my head if he finds out you sleep your days away, laying about sluggishly."  
Quatre sighed. "Rashid, do I really have to spend every day he's gone occupied with lessons? It's so boring. I'm already ahead. Why can't I…"  
"No," Rashid interrupted him. "You can't stop right there, Master. I know exactly what you are going to say and the answer is No, as always. You can not go wandering about the city while your Father is gone. If he were to find out…well, I don't know what he'd do, and I don't care to find out. And no I will not take you, alone or with me, it's all the same. No."  
"But Rashid…"  
"No," the man stated firmly, giving Quatre a look that had 'end of argument' written all over it.  
The boy sighed again and stood up, pushing away from the table, breakfast half eaten. "I'm going to go to my room to study. I don't feel like practice music or weapons today, alright? I'll be in my room."  
"Alright Master Quatre, but you will eat dinner with me and tomorrow you will have to practice your music and your swordplay." Quatre barely heard as he was already half way up the stairs. He entered his room, locking the door behind._ I can live with that,_ he thought to himself. _I should be back by dinner anyway._ He glanced around his room grabbing a small coin purse and slipping a brown cloak over his shoulders before walking towards his window. He jumped on to the small window sill and then onto a branch beside it. Quatre slid himself along the branch before leaping onto the wall that surrounded his Fathers property and then again, landing in a small alley. He laughed softly to himself as he walked toward the crowded streets of Haven. Quatre knew the streets fairly well despite that he was never allowed out in the city on his own. The only time he could go out was if he was accompanied by his Father, which was rare since his Father was often away on business. But Quatre managed to sneak out every once in a while to see the sights the city had to offer. He didn't do it often, afraid that Rashid would catch him, but he could resist.  
Quatre took in a deep breath as he entered the busy streets. Haven is so alive! So wonderful! The boy began to walk the familiar streets occasionally stopping to look at various goods that were being sold. He really had no intention of buying anything, but it was always nice to look. He always had money when he went out into the city, but it was really for any food he might want.  
"Hey, did you hear?" Quatre's ears perked up as he heard a group of children nearby laughing and chattering loudly.  
"Hear what?" asked another child.  
"A strange group of performers arrived this morning. They're set up outside the South Gate. I hear there's some really crazy looking foreigners."  
"Yeah, I heard they have some really strange looking animals and all kinds of acrobats and a knife thrower!"  
"Oh! Let's go!"  
The children scattered and ran towards the South Gate, which was not all that far away. _Foreign Performers?_ Quatre thought. _This could be interesting. I've never seen any kind of show like that._ He looked in the direction the children had run and then up towards the sky. It was still fairly early, a mark or two before noon. Quatre decided to give it a try and walked off towards the gate, following the laughter of children, all anxious to see the show.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Quatre found the troop of performers easy enough. Even without following the children, he couldn't have missed the caravan of wagons, stages, and tents that were just outside the city. There were already a large number of people gathered around a center stage talking loudly and wondering what the performance would be like. Quatre stood in the back, but he was too short to see over the number of people gathered. Granted, he was fairly short for his age, he was still taller then a bunch of children. However, a large number of adults were anxious to see the show as well, and Quatre couldn't see over them. He gently squeezed his way through the crowd to secure a place near the front where he would have a better view.  
_Wow, this must be some show to have gathered all these people_, he thought. Quatre barely had time to think about it as the show began. Various dancers and acrobats appeared from behind a curtain. The acrobats came forward in high leaps and somersaults and began building pyramids and other structures out of each other. The dancers were mostly woman dressed in long veils and scarves. They danced seductively in front of the crowd drawing the eyes of the men in the crowd, but they had not caught the eye of a certain blond young man in the front of the crowd. His eyes were drawn to a tall figure dressed like a jester who wove himself around the dancers and the acrobats. His skills far surpassed those of the other acrobats as he flipped over and through whatever structure they created. Quatre found that he could not take his eyes off the young performer; he followed his every move and wished to catch his eyes just once, but the jester long brown hair covered his eyes most of the time and hid them from Quatre's gaze.  
Quatre was so intent on the actions of the handsome acrobat that he didn't even notice that the stage had cleared until a large wooden board was brought out and two men fastened the jester to the board._ What's going on…?_ He heard the crowd quiet and he shifted his eyes to find another young woman dancing seductively alone on the stage. He was slightly confused until the auburn haired woman produced a set of throwing knives in each hand and turned her focus toward the young man bound to the board. _The knife thrower! Those kids had mentioned a knife thrower! _Quatre turned his eyes back to the young man and stared at him with fear and excitement. The captive boy kept his eyes forward, focused on the woman and her knives.  
As Quatre stared mesmerized by the young man, he's gaze was briefly met with a pair of startling emerald eyes that centered on him for a split second before returning to face straight ahead. Quatre's breath caught in his throat and for a second he was frozen where he stood. _Wow..._  
_ Thunk!_  
The sound and sight of a knife hitting the wooden board right next to young man's ear brought Quatre back to himself. He continued to watch as the knives flew by to land around the handsome young man. When the last knife hit the board with a resonating 'thunk,' Quatre willed himself to turn away and explore more of the show, but his mind still held on to the image of the young jester.  
Quatre wondered among the tents, stands, and games looking around without really seeing. Some of the dancers that had been on stage early wandered closer to him, seductively moving around him, but he didn't even notice their presence. He passed them by without a second glance and made his way toward a set of odd looking wagons that were partially hidden on the far side of the space the troop occupied. As he approached he realized that the wagons were actually cages and they held the animals that he had hard the children mention earlier.   
_ I wonder what kind of animals they have…_ Quatre was about to round the corner of when cage when he stopped dead in his tracks. A soft, melancholy melody met his ears. It was like nothing he'd heard before. The music held a sadness and a loneliness that reached his very core, such emotions he was very familiar with, but he had never heard them so eloquently expressed in sound._ How beautiful…I've never heard anything so beautiful… _Slowly, Quatre peered around the corner of the cage to look for the source of the melody. He heart stopped as he laid his eyes on the graceful frame of the same young jester that had so captivated him. His eyes were closed and his brow furrowed as he was deep in concentration. He held a small silver flute his soft lips. Quatre could only stare in fascination, his heart reaching out to sympathize with the young man.  
"Trowa! Trowa!" '  
Quatre jumped slightly at the sound of a female voice and saw a young auburn haired woman stop to stand beside the young man. _The knife thrower. _The young blond boy watched as the young boy let the flute drop from his lips and peered up at the woman beside him through a thick veil of light brown hair. "What is it, Cathy?" The soft melodic voice was barely audible to Quatre but it hit his ears and sent shivers cascading down his spine.  
"I'm going to walk around the shops with Vaya. Would you like to come? We don't have to perform again for a little."  
Quatre groaned softly and willed the young woman away, disappointed that she had interrupted the young man from his playing. _Well, at least her interruption let me hear his voice…Speak again!_  
"No, I think I'll stay here. Maybe another time. Have fun though." Quatre all but melted under the caress of that voice.   
"Alright, I'll see you later, Trowa." Quatre watched as she turned and walked away. _Trowa? Is that your name? I like it. Trowa, please play your flute…_  
Quatre shook himself slightly. _What…what am I thinking?_ He brought one shaken pale hand to his forehead._ I'm spying on this young…man and…and…and not acting at all like myself!_ Heat began to crept slowly up his neck and spread across his face. _This is…not appropriate behavior. I should… _But Quatre continued to stand where he was as he saw the other young man brought the flute to his lips again. _Oh please play again!_  
"Master Quatre!"  
Quatre jumped about ten feet in the air and turned around with lightening speed. Rashid!  
"Master Quatre, what do you think you're doing here?"  
"Rashid I can I explain I…" He tried to stammer an excuse. I'm really in trouble now…  
"No excuses, we're leaving now! If your father finds out, he's going to kill both of us!"  
Quatre was visibly shaking. He had never seen Rashid this angry before. "R-Rashid…I'm really sorry. Please. I-I-I didn't mean anything…I-I mean I didn't think…"  
Rashid paused and finally noticed how shaken his young Master was by his actions. He sighed and spoke lowering his voice. "Master, I did not mean to frighten you, but you know your Father and I have only your safety in mind when we put these rules on you. And you scared me when I realized you weren't in the house. Now come on, we are going."  
"But…" Quatre's eyes flicked to the side, trying to look to where the young man had been. Stop that, he scolded himself and shook his head slightly.  
Rashid reached out and grabbed his young Master's arm and began to physically drag the young boy away. "No, we are leaving."  
Quatre struggled in the man's powerful grip. "Rashid, would you just give me a minute. I…and I can walk, you know! Rashid!"  
Rashid dropped his arm roughly. "Fine." He turned and began to walk away. "Let's go, Master Quatre."  
"Alright." As Quatre began to walk away, his heart, no matter how hard his head fought against it, turned for one last hopeful glance at the handsome young performer. His eyes were met with that same piercing emerald gaze as he found the young man peering around the side of the cage looking right at him. Quatre swallowed and blushed a bright shade of red, visibly embarrassed. _Oh god! He saw everything! _He turned away quickly and hurried after his guardian.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Quatre was sprawled out on his bed, an open book lay next to him, forgotten. His eyes stared unseeing at the ceiling as his mind tried to sort out the strange events of the day. He couldn't believe that Rashid had caught him. He never had before. During the walk back to the house, both had been completely silent. Quatre could tell Rashid was very upset with him, but part of him didn't care. The events of the day had been worth it. Hadn't they? Quatre couldn't figure out exactly what had happened. He had been acting so unlike himself and he had no idea why.  
_ What's wrong with me?_ Quatre thought. _I don't understand. It's like I wasn't thinking, I was just …feeling? I don't understand. I can't…I can't have…feelings like that towards a man…what the hell is wrong with me?!?!_ He sighed and rolled over, looking out his window towards the clear, star-filled sky. A breeze rolled through the window lifted the curtains slightly and twisting itself around Quatre's bangs as the hung in front of his eyes. He sighed again, but in frustration.  
"Rashid, I'm sorry…" he said to the empty room. "…but I need time to think. And I just don't want to be here right now." Quatre moved around his room, putting his shoes on and his cloak. He made sure not to carry any money, but did strap on his back a pair of long, slightly curved swords, his weapon of choice. They were hidden by his cloak though. As he moved toward the window, Quatre tried to push the guilt from his mind. He was breaking so many rules, but that was all he seemed to be able to do. He moved along the tree branch and leapt with a practiced grace from the tree to the wall and finally to the dark alley below.  
The streets of Haven were dimly lit by the few and scattered street lamps. There were few people out at night that had any real use for them anyway. Quatre simply let his feet lead him. They knew the city better than he did and he needed his mind to continue sorting through his troubled thoughts. Visions of Rashid and of his Father sifted through his mind and only made him more frustrated. They were both like parents to him. His real Father was his by blood, but he was always gone, and when he wasn't he was always busy. He insisted on sheltering his son from the outside world, convinced that it only offered pain and suffering, violence and death. He kept Quatre a prisoner in his own house and made him concentrate on books and studying and music. Quatre felt so much guilt whenever he thought ill of his Father. He truly did love him, but it was hard. Rashid was more of a father to him. He was one that he saw everyday, who cared for him and helped him with his studies and even sympathized with him. _Yes, Rashid is beginning to realize how much he actually defies Father, _Quatre thought. While his guardian normally kept all of the rules that his Father laid before him, such as his lessons or not leaving the house, there was one he disobeyed. Rashid had taught his young Master how to defend himself, had taught him to be skilled with many weapons. Rashid agreed that the world was dangerous, but not like Quatre's Father did. He believed that Quatre will eventually need to make his own in the word and that warranted self defense, not sheltering. Rashid kept him the house, afraid that someone would see Quatre outside and his Father would hear of it, although, Quatre was beginning to wonder if Rashid had known about some of his other excursions. Inside the house, however, the imposing man made sure Quatre could take of himself. _And I'm grateful for it._  
Quatre wandered around the abandoned streets of Haven for sometime lost in his thoughts. He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost ran into the few people that were out on the streets.  
"Be careful kid, watch where you're going."  
Quatre mumbled an apology to the person he bumped into, but the sudden contact and brought him out of his thoughts. He realized that he had been wandering around for most of the night and hadn't even comprehended how tired he was from the day's events. Glancing around, he spotted a temple to his right and began walking toward it. _Maybe I can rest here for a bit until I can make my way home._ Leaving the dim streets, he entered into a brightly lit and neatly trimmed garden. He stopped at the first unoccupied bench he came to and sat down hard.  
"I had no idea I was so tired," Quatre mumbled to himself. He leaned his head back against the well. "I just need to rest for a few minutes." His mind had other ideas, as his eyes closed of their own accord and he drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Young man. Young man, you really should be getting up now."  
Quatre groggily open his eyes as he felt his body shaking back and forth ad an unknown voice talking quietly in his ear. "What? What's going on? Rashid?" Quatre sat up straight, ignoring his aching neck, and found a tall, elderly man with wild grey hair and dark-rimmed glasses standing before him.  
"You're in the gardens of this temple," the man said. "It appears you've been here all night, and ah…all morning…" The man grinned sheepishly.  
"What?!?!" Quatre stood quickly and looked frantically around. He groaned and held his head in his hands as he took in his surroundings. "Oh, no. Rashid is going to kill me." He looked up at the man, who he realized was a priest "I'm really sorry for sleeping here. I really didn't mean to."  
"Hey, it's alright, kid." The man smiled and laughed. "Everyone's welcome here. And I apologize for waking you up so late. I hadn't realized you were that out of it. Well, you better get going before you get into more trouble."  
"Thank you, Father."  
"No problem, kid."  
Quatre sprinted from the temple and out into the busy streets of Haven. He looked up into the sky and noticed that it was almost noon. _Rashid is really going to kill me! _He ran all the way home, praying to any deity that would listen. _Maybe Rashid hasn't gone to wake me up yet? Who am I kidding? I'm a dead man! _Approaching the alley behind his home, Quatre slowed down and stopped. He entered the alley slowly, reluctant to climb the wall and sneak back in his room. He really didn't want to go home, really did not want to face Rashid and return to that prison.  
A strange noise echoed down the alley and into Quatre's ears. It wasn't a bad noise. It was quite pleasant but seemed strangely out of place. He turned to glance further down the alley and found a glowing white shape floating down the alley. Startled at first, Quatre held his breath, but as the shape got closer, he realized it was only a Companion. Having lived in Haven his whole life, the sight of a Companion wandering the streets was not something unusual.   
Smiling softly, Quatre spoke to horse-shaped being. "Good Afternoon. You startled me for a minute." The Companion gazed at him intensely. _How wonderful it would be to be a Herald…_ He laughed to himself. _Yes, a wonderful daydream._ "I see you have no rider, so I'll wish you good luck on your journey. May you find your Chosen soon." He bowed at the Companion and turned back to the wall that surrounded his Father's property beginning his ascent.  
_ : I need no luck, the journey is near its end. :_  
Shocked by the unexpected voice in his head, Quatre lost his grip on the wall to land painful on his rear in the middle of the alley. Laugther echoed through is mind as he stood up slowly, rubbing his now bruised behind. "What?" He turned to glare at the Companion beside him, but was stopped as his own aquamarine gaze met sapphire and he found himself falling.  
_ : My name is Sandrock, and you see, Chosen Quatre, that I needn't go far on my journey. : _The laughter rang like a soft bell in his mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~~~Wow! I think that's my longest chapter yet! *claps happily* Yay me! I'm so proud I got this chapter finished! It actually took me more then a few hours too…Oh, I'm so busy! Humph, well…please read and review. I hope you liked it. Remember, I am a very busy girl, but I will work hard to finish Wufei's chapter and then the real tale shall begin!!! Ja ne!!!~~~  
  



	5. Author's Note

Greetings from the Fanfic Author,  
  
I apologize for this trickery. I just want to let anyone that's been keeping up know that I'm still working even though I haven't updated in a while. I've been so busy. Stupid school work...anyway...  
  
I'm currently working on Wufei's chapter and he just doesn't want to cooperate. I've got all kinds of idea floating around in my head and it looks like his chapter his going to be a little complicated...then again, I think my chapters are getting more complicated as I keep writting. So, I'm working on it.  
  
I just want to let everyone know that I'm still working and I WILL finish this story. I hate it when people begin a story and then don't finish it. So, please, be patient and bear with me.  
  
Okay last thing, Poll time.  
This story takes place during the Reign of Herald Kris, that's Selenay and Daren son. He's going to be pretty old, forties maybe even fifties, so any all other Heralds in the story are going to be of my own creation, with the exception of Lyra, Kris's twin, and Jemmy(?) Talia and Dirk's son, someone correct me on the name. We're going to assume all the other characters have passed on....yes, I know that's sad, I don't really want to think about it.  
  
So here's the poll...What other Gundam Wing character's do you want to see or not want to see in this story? Some said not to put Relena in the story. I don't really like either, but I might put her in. If I do, she will not be with Heero though, she will not be a stalker, and she will not be annoying...wait, that doesn't sound like Relena at all...  
  
So, review and let me know what characters you want to see, or don't want to see and let me know what you'd like them to be, Herald, Hawkbrother, Karsite...so on...I'm not making any promises, but I'd like suggestions...Oh, and if Zech's is in the story, I'm making him a Hawkbrother...no arguments. Come on, I can so see him as a Hawkbrother, with the long almost white hair...yummy.  
  
Alright, Don't lose hope. I'm hard at work and I patiently await your suggestions!  
Ja ne!!!  
  
wing ZER0 angel  



	6. Chapter 05: Wufei

**I do not own Valdemar, it is property of Mercedes Lackey. I do not own the Gundam Boys either, I just use them for my own twisted purposes.**  
  
~~~YAY! A finished Chapter 5! An entire chapter dedicated to the Solitary Dragon. Now, Wufei is definitely my least favorite pilot, however, after spending so much time trying to think of how to handle this chapter, I'm liking him more and more. This has definitely been my most difficult chapter so fair, but I hope it turns out okay. Please Enjoy!  
  
Thank you to everyone that has been giving me suggestions. Some things, however, I have already made decided on.   
  
Dreamweaver: You got me. Two characters are going to be from the Eastern Empire, and I have already decided on them though. You'll see one soon ^.~ The Empire plays a huge role in the story, I've been planning that from the beginning…but I have said too much, and I shall not ruin the surprise!!!  
  
Vialana: Yay! If you read any Mercedes Lackey books start with Arrows of the Queen or Magic's Pawn! I would feel so honored if I got another person addicted to Valdemar!!! Happy Reading!  
  
I believe all of the major GW characters are going to be in the story. But most are not going to play major roles. That means Relena will be in the story, but she will not be a stalker and she will not give long annoying speeches. So, she will not be with Heero. I hate that pairing. I've only read one story where I actually liked it; I was quite ashamed of myself. Yeah, I'm not a Relena fan, so she is definitely OOC for my ficcie.  
  
Also, I will be adding two characters that are not from Gundam Wing, but another anime. We'll see if anyone can guess the characters and what they're from. They'll be in later chapters.  
  
Everyone's suggestion really helped me out with characters, the plots already been decided on. Arigato, you are my motivation and my inspiration!~~~  
  
//Flashbacks are in Italics//  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**_Arrows of Honor_  
  
Chapter 05: Wufei**  
  
Every morning the sun would shyly peer over the horizon, it's first rays touching the walls and houses of the city of Haven, and every morning as those first rays entered his room, Wufei, son of the Chang family, would wake and stretch and prepare for the day. This day was no different.  
As soon as the sun invaded his room, Wufei opened his eyes and pulled back the covers. He stood, stretching tired muscles, and reached for his clothes, taking his time in sliding them on. Once he was dressed and fully awake, he padded noiselessly down the stairs and out the back door into the yard beyond. The yard of the Chang house was surround by a tall brick wall like most of the yards of the wealthy in Haven, but unlike those yards, which were filled with flowers, trees, benches, and fountains, the Chang yard was mostly bare. There were no trees or fancy fountains, and the only flowers were planted in small rows at the base of the wall. The rest of the yard was just a dirt square with a small wooden shed in one corner.  
Like every morning, Wufei walked calmly toward the shed and opened the door. Inside, various practice weapons and armor lined the walls. He stepped inside, picking up a light wooden sword, and exited closing the doors behind him. Placing himself in the center of the yard, Wufei stood still, eyes closed, breathing evenly, before he began his daily training. Well, a portion of his daily training anyway. Each day, he rose early, and practiced before breakfast. After breakfast, he moved to the library or his bedroom for lessons until lunch. Once lunch was completed, he either trained or assisted his father with business. Following dinner was more training or reading until he felt it was time to retire. Almost everyday was the same, but it was the way he liked it, disciplined, routine, albeit, a little monotonous at times. His life had been this why for quite sometime and it would continue in this fashion until…until it had to change, which was sooner then he wanted it to.  
Wufei practiced diligently, until the sun rose to a certain point in the sky and he know breakfast would be served shortly. He replaced the practice sword to its place in the shed and made his toward the house, wiping the sweat from his eyes. Making his way silebtly up the stairs, he returned to his room, washed the sweat and dirt from his body, and changed before heading down to breakfast, where his parents awaited his arrival.  
Breakfast in the Chang house was nothing special. It held the same monotonous feel of Wufei everyday life. Kwan and Lei Chang were already seated at the large oak table when their son emerged, fully awake and freshly washed. He moved to his plate and began his meal, which was eaten in near silence, like every morning. With such a respectful and disciplined son, the Chang's never needed to give any commands or instructions to Wufei…almost never.  
"Wufei."  
The young man looked up from his half eaten breakfast to give his father his full attention.  
"I know that you tend to stay in the house anyway," Kwan Chang began, "but I want to remind you that the Longs should be arriving in the next few days."  
"How could I forget?" Wufei muttered under his breath.  
His father continued without hearing the comment. "You should be prepared to greet them when they arrive. I am sure I don't have to remind you to be polite and respectful of them." Kwan gave his son a warning look.  
Wufei glared back at him. "I'm sure I will be on my best behavior, now if you'll excuse me," he pushed away from the table and stood, leaving his breakfast unfinished, "but I seem to have lost my appetite. I'll be in studying in the library."  
"Wufei…" He heard his mother softly call his name, but he was already out the door and heading for the stairs. He knew he had hurt his mother, and she was concerned for him, but he didn't want to discuss it again. He was tired of fighting a losing battle.  
"Wufei!" He heard the call again and turned from where stood, halfway up the stares. Lei Chang floated up the stairs to stand in front of her son. She gazed at him with sad eyes. "Wufei, please be kind to them. I know what you are going through, but it is your duty and it is something we have all had to go through. This is important. It is a favor to an old friend. We had agreed on it."  
Wufei snorted. "I did not agree to this. I had no say." With that he turned his back toward her and ascended the rest of the stairs. As he disappears down the hall, his voice drifts down to where his mother stands. "I do not understand why we still owe favors to those that we left behind, two kingdoms away."  
The frustrated young man shoved upon the door to the library with such force that it rebound back at him, quivering slightly. He strode angrily toward a desk cluttered with books and papers. Removing a book from the mess, he walked toward the only window in the room, and flopped ungracefully down into the cushioned chair that was placed there. He opened the book and tried to concentrate, but the words on the page blurred together and his eyes seem to want to drift toward the window and the sunny streets of Haven. His mind didn't want to cooperate, didn't want to read or study, but rather wanted to remember things that Wufei felt would best be forgotten…  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
_A boy of six years with straight black hair ran quietly through a peaceful garden. His intelligent black eyes flicked left and right, searching through the flowers and bushes. He clutched a small wooden sword in his hand and a wooden shield in the other as he calmly pursued his prey. He passed a large tree and moved toward a small shed where he was sure that the prey he sought would be hiding.  
He slowed to a walk and crept toward the shed, but a noise behind him caught his attention. He turned around quickly, sword raised to strike…only to find another wooden sword pointed straight at his chest.  
"I win." A girl, no older than six, with long black hair and shining black eyes, stood at the other end of the stored, smirking happily at the boy. Her other hand was placed smugly on her hip. "I mean, I win _again_."  
"No fair, Meiran!" The boy pouted at her. "Where did you come from?"  
She giggled. "I was hiding in the tree. You walked right under me." Her smirk seemed to grow with each word. "But it doesn't matter, Wufei. I still win. Again."  
"You haven't won yet!" Wufei said as he knocked her sword away with his own. He backed away, but Meiran pursued. They hit swords a few times in a playful, childlike way until Meiran managed to knock Wufei's sword from his hand. He fell back and watched his wooden weapon fly into a nearby bush.  
"I told you!" Meiran stood above him, weapon poking his chest once again. "You can't win. I'm just that much stronger than you are."  
"You are stronger than me, girl!" Wufei glared up at her. "I'll beat you one day."  
"I don't think so." Meiran smiled down at the angry boy, eyes sparkling with laughter. "You know I'll always be stronger then you."_  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
_Storm clouds gathered above and the wind whipped furiously through the garden and around the seven year old girl that sat, hugging her knees to her chest, beneath the trees. The tears that fell from her eyes were quickly blown away by the fierce winds and the air seemed to crackle with lightening. She didn't seem to notice, or care.  
"Meiran! Meiran, where are you!!!"  
She didn't when she heard her name being called, not wanting the person searching for her to see her tears, but he found her anyway.  
"Meiran, what do you think you're doing out here?!?!" A seven year old Wufei stood over the girl glaring at her. "And why are you crying. Weak girl," he sneered.  
She glared at him. "I'm crying because you're leaving! But I don't know why, you jerk." She stood and faced him, her hands forming fists.  
Wufei just laughed. "You're crying because you're _weak_! I always told you I was stronger than you." He crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at her. "Doesn't matter anyway, because I'm leaving and I'll never have to see you again."  
Meiran's tears continued to flow, streaming down her cheeks. "Liar! We're going to be married when older. Our parents said. It's fate. You can't escape it!"  
He laughed again. "There's no way I'm going to marry _you_. I'm going to marry for love and I don't love you. Besides, we're going to Valdemar to live and you're staying here, so I'll be free of that stupid arrangement." Wufei turned and started to walk away, but he stopped and looked. "You better get back inside. Your parents are pissed." He walked away ignoring the hurt in her eyes. Meiran just stood watching his retreating back. She couldn't make the tears stop._  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
_ "Wufei," the voice of Kwan Chang floated out from his office to his son's ears. "Could you come here a moment?"  
He entered the dining room to find his father seated at the head of table holding a letter. "Yes, Father?" Wufei stood straight before him, hands clasped behind his back.  
"I've just received this letter. It is from Master Long. It seems that the situation in our homeland has gotten worse." Kwan's eyes drifted over the top of the letter to gaze at his son. "Master Long is bringing his daughter here for her safety. We are to continue as we had arranged."  
Wufei's breath caught in his throat and he almost staggered forward as the meaning of his father's words hit him. _He can't mean…what I think I means…_ "Father?"  
"Wufei, you remember Meiran Long." Kwan's gaze intensified, as if to say 'this is what it will be, no arguments.' "And you remember that the two of you were betrothed before we left ten years ago. Apparently, the arrangement is still taking place. They will be here two weeks. Please be prepared."  
Wufei watched as Kwan's gaze left him and glided back down to the letter. It was an obvious dismissal but Wufei's feet refused to move. He was battling down the rage that filled him, but he finally managed to get it under control, as he walked stiffly from the room._  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
_I thought I was free. I thought I had escaped this fate,_ Wufei thought as he continued to stare out the library window. _Fate. She was right. She was right all along. I can't escape it._ He glanced down at his forgotten book and tossed it aside. It was no use even trying to get any work done. _I wanted to marry a woman of my choice, a woman that I decided was worthy of being my wife. I do not want to marry that weak girl. _He scowled out the window this time, and at the people of Haven down on the streets below. His mind tried to organize the emotions that were running through him, but the rage and frustration seemed to clog his mind. He could not stand not having a say in his own life, to be forced into a union with a woman he did not love, because of some arrangement that had been made over ten years ago. A small portion of his mind understood though, and even sympathized with the Longs. Living in their homeland was dangerous for everyone, and with the situation escalating like it was, anyway to get out of there must be taken. This was the only chance they had to leave with a small amount of safety. This was an arranged marriage, a contract that had to be fulfilled. The Longs should be able to leave quietly and safely. That is if no one found out where they were going.   
_As long as no one finds out, then they're safe_, Wufei thought. _Yes, no one heading to Valdemar can leave the Eastern Empire alive…_  
Wufei shook his head, willing himself to stop thinking about it. Reaching down, he picked up his book and opened to the page he had been trying to read earlier, but the words still continued to blur. Sighing, he stood and replaced the book on the desk. _If I can't study, I met as well train,_ he thought._ At least that way I'll be doing something productive_. He exited the library, returning to his room to change. _I just need something to clear my mind…_  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once again drenched in sweat and covered with dirt and dust, Wufei returned to the house insisted upon getting clean as soon as possible. He had been out in the long far too long, he had missed lunch and it was nearly time for dinner. As he entered the main hallway of the house a noise caught his attention. It sounded like a knocking from the door. He strained his ears to hear before continuing on his way and up the stairs. _Some one's at the door? Why don't they just ring the bell? Stupid people…_ He went for the door, and clutching the handle tightly, ripped the door open.  
"Can I help you…?" He began but was caught off guard as a body fell forward into his arms. He stumbled back trying to keep himself and the unknown body from ending up on the floor. Wufei righted himself and started to question the man but stopped as he heard him trying to speak. He leaned closer.  
"Master Chang." He gasped. "I need to see Master Chang."  
Wufei half carried the man into the dining room and deposited in a chair, all the while shouting orders to what ever servant he happened to be nearby. They brought the man food and drink and two servants were sent out, one to find Kwan Chang and the other to locate a healer. Wufei seated himself across from the man and observed him silently. He was older and very disheveled looking, with long dark brown hair and cloudy brown eyes. He clothes were dirty and travel-stained, barely recognizable, but Wufei thought they looked liked something from the Empire. As he ate, he seemed to regain some strength, and Wufei realized the man just must have been extremely exhausted. _But why? He's a messenger maybe,_ he thought. _From the Longs?_ A chill ran down his spine, and he shivered slightly as an ominous feeling crept through heart.  
"Wufei, what's going on here?"  
Wufei stood and looked up, watching his father enter the room and take his seat at the head of the table. He glanced to the side, noticing that their visitor had also stood, head bowed toward Kwan.  
"Father, this man arrived today. He said he needed to speak with you. I don't know…" Wufei began but was interrupted by the tousled man across from him.  
"Master Chang," the man spoke, "I'm sorry to intrude like this but I have horrible news that I need to tell you." He paused, waiting for a signal to proceed.  
Kwan nodded. "Continue."  
"The Longs…" he stopped a visible battling with himself. "The Longs have been attacked. They were attacked just before the Hardorn border by members of the Imperial Army. Only myself, another guard and Master Long managed to escape, but they were badly injured and…and did not make. Everyone else was killed." The man, apparently finished, looked down and finally dissolved into the chair he had previously occupied, a look of anguish on his face.  
Wufei looked toward his father, whose expression he could not read. "I see. This is indeed horrible news." He paused. "Wufei see that the servants make up a room for him." He turned to the man. "You are welcome to stay here until you recover, be it to return or to remain in Valdemar. I have things to attend to." And with that he exited the room.  
Wufei stared after him for a second, mind blank, before giving a few orders and seeing that the messenger had a comfortable and a way to clean up. He returned to his room after a time realizing he was still filthy from his earlier training. He washed and changed, then proceeded downstairs for dinner, which was only including himself and his mother and was eaten in silence. He then moved to the library to stare at his book again until he deemed it late enough to try sleeping. The entire time he willed his mind to remain blank, not wanting to contemplate what he had heard earlier and what it all would mean.  
Pushing down his thoughts and emotions, Wufei tried to sleep, but bottling them up only keep him awake, tossing and turning. He was awake half the night, unable to rest comfortable as he pent up feelings tried to push their way free from the depths of his mind and heart, tried to force him to think about them. He used all his strength to keep his emotions blocked and willed himself into a sleeplike state.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Every morning the sun would shyly peer over the horizon, it's first rays touching the walls and houses of the city of Haven, and every morning as those first rays entered his room, Wufei, son of the Chang family, would wake and stretch and prepare for the day. This day was different.  
On this day, bloodshot and sleep-deprived eyes opened as the first rays of the morning sun drifted through the window. Remembering the events of the day before, Wufei buried the thoughts again and rose reluctantly to begin his daily routine. Changing and heading downstairs, out into the brisk spring morning air. He chose a practice weapon from the shed, moved toward the center of the yard and began. Even though he barely slept the night before, his muscles moved with practiced ease. He closed his eyes, letting his body perform the exercises from memory. His mind slipped into a trance, separate from the actions of this physical body…which he realized was the wrong thing to do.  
In this trance-like state, Wufei had no control over his mind and he could no longer push down those emotions and memories that he had been keeping buried. They flooded to the surface, overwhelming him as outwardly he appeared normal. Anger. Grief. Sadness. Lose. Relief…relief? Disgust. Hatred. Rage. He was angry, enraged at those monsters that had murdered innocents, but he was even angrier at himself. He was angry at himself but part of him was relieved, relieved that he was free, and that disgusted him. He was weak and a coward, to be relieved and almost thankful that these murders had happened and alleviated him of his fate.  
_I am weak and I am a coward_, he thought. _I am dishonoring the memory of their family by feeling this pleased that they were murder. Selfish fool. She was right about you all along. She was so much stronger than you will ever be, you pathetic coward!  
_ "Wufei."  
His mind was released from the trance, and his body stilled. He turned toward the sound of the voice and found Lei Kwan gazing intensely at him. "Mother?"  
"Wufei," she said softly, "you've been out here almost all morning. You've missed breakfast." He saw the sadness and concern in her eyes. "You shouldn't skip so many meals. It's not good for you."  
He glanced up at the sky and noticed the position of the sun. She's right, he thought. I've been out here for hours. "I am sorry, Mother. I had not realized I had been out here so long. I'll be more careful next time." He walked toward the shed and put away his practice weapon, then moved toward the door where his mother still stood, eyes fixed on him.  
"Wufei, could you do a favor for me?"  
He paused. "Of course, Mother. What is it you need?"  
She held up a small cloth purse. "Could you deliver this to the temple? It is our usual offering. I would go myself, but I have things to do."  
Wufei took the purse. "I'll go change and be on my way." He moved to the door again.  
"Eat first."  
"I'm not hungry."  
"Wufei." He voice held a note of warning.  
"Alright, I'll eat."  
"Thank you, my son."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wufei walked through the crowded streets of Haven, his face a mask of impassivity. Once again, he buried those emotions that he didn't want to feel down into the depths of his mind away from his already bleeding heart. He pushed his way through the crowd, which was at it's worst now that it was midday, and made his way toward the temple that his mother usual gave offerings of money and other things. He had only been here once before and had not really paid much attention, so when he passed through the entrance to the temple his breath was taken away. As soon as he entered he was surrounded in by an aura of peace that seemed to reach into his soul and try to cleanse his broken spirit. Beyond the gate was a stone path that led through a well cared for garden to the wooden doors of the temple itself.  
Wufei hesitantly walked forward, his subconscious feeling that he was somehow defiling this serene place by entering, somehow disturbing its unearthly beauty. He stood still and breathed in the sweet scent of flowers, reminded of time, long ago and a strong young girl.  
"Excuse me, but do you need help with anything?"  
Wufei was grateful for the interruption from his memories and turned to face the speaker. He found an old priest with wild grey hair and dark-rimmed glasses smiling at him.  
"Ah yes," he replied. "Are you the priest here?"  
The old man laughed. "You bet I am. I'm Father Howard. Do you need anything?" he paused and examined the young man. "Do you need to talk privately? You look troubled."  
Taken aback, Wufei quickly replied, "No. No, I've just come to make give you this." He held out the purse. "As an offering. My mother usually delivers it, but she was busy today."  
The priest smiled an accepted the purse. "Ah, you're Lady Chang's son. She speaks of you often." He laughed then at Wufei's dumbfounded expression. "Then, I bet you didn't know about how your mother comes every so often and has lunch with me. She is a wonderful woman."  
"Yes. She is." Wufei smiled to himself.  
"Are you sure you wouldn't like to come inside?"  
"No, I need to be going. Thank you for the offer though." He turned to leave.  
"Anytime. All are welcome here."  
Wufei walked back through the garden. As soon as he passed through the entrance, he was startled at how the peaceful aura of the temple left him, causing his emotions to overtake him again. He pressed them back down and turned to gaze at the temple gardens again. The spring sun streamed through the trees illuminating the flowers and the stone path.   
Wishing he could feel that peace forever, he turned to leave…but felt something nudge him in the back. He ignored it and walked on, but he felt again, more persistently. Annoyed, he rounded on whoever it was, ready to release some of his anger…  
…but instead he found himself staring into a pair of sapphire eyes and surrounded in that same peaceful atmosphere that was present in the temple. He couldn't move, he could barely breathe as he basked in the warmth and tranquility that those eyes held.  
_: My name is Nataku, Chosen. :_  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~~~YAY! I'm finished! *wipes her brow* That was THE toughest chapter to write. I hope everyone thinks it turned out alright, because it was tough. I think it even ended up being longer than my Quatre chapter!!! Well, anyway...Guess what. I have outlines completed for chapters 06, 07, and 08! Unfortunately, I have a paper due this week, so don't expect another review until after May 2nd. But I'm working on it. Please review. Thanks again for all your support!!! Ja ne!!!~~~  
  



	7. Chapter 06: A Beginning

**I do not own Valdemar, it is property of Mercedes Lackey. I do not own the Gundam Boys either, I just use them for my own twisted purposes.**  
  
***Sooooo…I _finally_ had time to write a new chapter. I apologize to anyone reading, I hope people are _still_ reading this. I took a summer course and I had to commute (icky), so I moved in with a friend for six weeks so I had a shorter commute and we could carpool. So, now that that's over, I can finally write again. I apologize in advance for any inconsistencies. It's been quite awhile. Hope you enjoy this. I promise to work hard on the next couple of chapters. And I am so sorry that this took forever.***  
  
**_Arrows of Honor_  
  
Chapter 06: A Beginning**  
  
The shock slowly wore off and Heero mentally cursed himself for his outburst and his clumsiness. He closed his eyes, trying to rid his thoughts of the sea of blue tranquility that had invaded his mind, and stood up slowly, brushing himself off. He regained his composure and opened his eyes, grimacing slightly at the Companion still in front off him. Heero thought, face further twisting into that scowl, _Damn it all_.  
He heard masculine laughter echoing through his head, and he scowled more deeply trying to close his mind off. _No ones rifles through my head..._ "You've got the wrong person." Heero said calmly, smoothing his face out to gaze unemotionally at the Companion, who was still standing in front of him, waiting. "I'm nothing you would want as a Herald." He began to turn away, back toward the street.  
::_Companions never choose incorrectly_.:: The Companion danced almost playfully to stand in front of Heero, blocking his path once again. ::_Now Heero. I am Wing. You're Companion. I chose you, and no one else. No get on, or we'll be late_.::  
"Late. Late for what?" Heero asked impassively. "Never mind. It doesn't matter. I'm not going." Heero turned again and began walking in the other direction, but before he got very far he felt something grab onto his shirt and yank him back. He turned his head and looked back to see Wing's teeth firmly attached to his shirt, a glint of mischief on his all too human eyes. "I am not going," he said in a deathly quiet voice, laced with ice. "As I have said, I am no kind of Herald."  
::_Who says?_:: Came the voice again, the laughter and playfulness sliding away. ::_Surely you are no authority on what makes someone a Herald._::  
Heero scowled again. "You don't know…" _You don't know the things I've done…_  
::_Anything you have done up until now no longer matters_.::  
"Get out of my head!!!" he yelled, angrily, his hard-won composure vanishing.  
::_I am not in your head. You need to stop projecting your thoughts at me_.::  
Heero nearly jumped back, but stopped himself and tried to recapture his indifference. _It's a trick_, he thought. _He's playing on my insecurities_. "Projecting?"  
::_Projecting. Your thoughts are practically bombarding my own. Now…If you were to come with me, you could learn to not do that sort of thing…_ ::  
"Oh no," Heero laughed humorlessly, "you are not tricking me into this. For the last time I am not going."  
::_Oh, yes you are. I'm not giving up without a fight. All you have to do is come with me. If you hate it that much, and still feel you are not fit for a Herald, then you can leave. But I will drag you there if I have to_.:: To prove his point, Wing backed up dragging Heero by his shirt where his teeth where still firmly clamped.  
Heero stumbled backward, trying to keep from falling on his rear-end once more. "Alright. Alright. I'll go with you. Just let go." Wing released him with a look of triumph, but Heero turned around swiftly to glare at him. "But I guarantee you that I will leave, because there is nothing in me that is anywhere near what makes a Herald."  
::_Fine. But, as I have told you, you are no authority on what makes a Herald. Now, stop arguing and let's go!_:: Wing danced in place. ::_Come on, get on_.::  
Heero gracefully lifted himself unto Wing's back. The Companion turned, head held high, and made his way through the streets in the direction of the palace. Heero sat perfectly still in the saddle, face void of all emotion, cold eyes staring straight ahead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo couldn't move, but then again, he really didn't want to. His head ached. His face throbbed. And his stomach felt as if someone had just kicked it. Oh, wait someone did. And on top of all that, he was delusional. Or dreaming. He could be dreaming. He had just imagined that a Companion had somehow arrived just in time to save his ass, and then decided to Choose him. Definite delusion. Couldn't be a dream. Dreams don't usually hurt as much as he was feeling.  
::_I'm sorry to disappoint you_.:: Duo's eyes snapped open. ::_But this is hardly a dream. Although it might be a delusion, you got hit pretty hard_.::  
Clutching his stomach, Duo slowly stood, using the wall for support. _Oh, _that_ was a mistake_, he thought as his vision began to swim and blur.   
He felt velvet caress his cheek and gently come to rest on his shoulder. ::_You really should take it easy. I'll get you to a Healer as soon we get to the Collegium_.::  
Duo's vision suddenly cleared only to fade again as he laughed at the absurdity he had just heard. "Healer? I don't need a Healer. This is nothing. And I'm sorry, but you must have mistaken me for one of my kids. I'll take you over there as soon as…I can see straight."  
::_No…_:: The Companion says again. ::_I Chose_ you, _Duo Maxwell. So, you are the one I'm taken back with me. No one else._::  
"Well, I just can't go. I gotta get back, scrounge up some dinner, and make sure my kids are alright. Now," said Duo, as the world decided to finally stay in one place, "if you will kindly excuse me, I must be on my way. I am a very busy fellow you know." He moved back in the direction of the street, ignoring the steady throbbing that was rapidly flowing through his body.  
::_You know, if you come with me, you can tell the Heralds about your kids and they'll be taken care off. They'll get food, a place to live_.:: The Companion came to walk along side him as he turned onto the street.  
"My kids _have_ food and shelter, and they have more than that they have _me_. And I'll be _damned_ if I trust the Heralds and the rest of the palace to take care of 'em all right?" _I'll be damned_, Duo laughed to himself, _too late, already am, eh?_  
::_What's that supposed to mean?_::  
"What?" Duo said, startled.  
::_'I'll be damned.' What do you mean by that?_:: The Companion asked.  
Duo stopped mid-stride, his vision wavered at the sudden movement. Brows furrowed, he stared intently at the Companion. "Never mind. Listen, I'm not the type of person to go and get myself Chosen and all. I know a bunch of other kids that'd make great Heralds. Let me take you over there…" He turned away.  
::_For the last time, NO._:: said the Companion firmly. ::_Now come on, Herald-mine. Let's go_.::  
_Herald,_ he thought, _I'm not a Herald_. The image before him blurred only to be replaced by fire…  
::_Duo_.::  
…and smoke…  
::_Duo!_::  
…and the sounds of children screaming.  
::_DUO!_:: White light broke through the fire and he found himself face to face with the Companion. ::_The past is the past. But you're future lies with me. Give me a chance_.::  
"What…" Duo choked out, then coughed trying to find his voice. He plastered a sardonic smile on his face. "What did ya say your name was?"  
::_Scythe_.::  
"Scythe, eh?" Duo pondered the name for a minute. _How fitting_. "Nice name. All right, I'm in. But," he moved to hoist himself clumsily into Scythe's saddle, "I'm warning ya now, I'm with you for the time being, but I'm not guaranteeing I'll be sticking around."  
::_I disagree_.::  
"Your funeral." Duo surveyed the streets of Haven from his now elevated perspective. "Oh, and one more thing. My kid's better be taken care of, because if they're not, I _will_ raise hell at the palace."  
::_Somehow, I think you'll raise hell either way._::  
"Smart horse."  
::_Companion_.::  
"I know," he grinned evilly, and they wound their way toward the palace and Collegium.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Cathy!" Trowa tried to get his sister's attention, but it seemed that she was to intent on squeezing all life from him. "Cathy, I can't breathe!" _She may be short, but she sure as hell is strong_, he thought.  
She finally realized him, but still kept a firm, excited grip on his biceps. Cathy smiled wildly as she looked up at her adopted brother. "She did it, didn't she?"  
"Did what, Cathy? What's going on?" Trowa asked, slightly exasperated.  
"She Chose you! I could tell." She said. "I mean, I've never actually seen it happen, but every child from Valdemar hears stories about being Chosen, and you were just Chosen! Oh, Trowa!" She hugged him again, squeezing him tighter than before. "You're going to be a Herald! I can't believe it." She let go so quickly, Trowa lost his balance and stumbled backward, gasping for breath. "You did just Choose him, didn't you?" She turned toward the Companion, who had been watching the scene with what could only be described as a smirk grazing her face and a noticeable glint in her eyes. The Companion bobbed her head up and down in a perfect imitation of a nod, causing Cathy to squeal and reach for her oxygen-deprived brother once again. And yet again, she began to ramble on…  
"Oh, we need to get going! I need to pack your things up and you haven't eaten yet and you'll need something to eat on the way. It'll probably take you the rest of the morning to get to the Collegium, maybe longer. The streets are so crowded! Oh, but I'm sure they'll let a Companion pass easily, what am I thinking!? Trowa, you wait right here, I'll go get your stuff and something to eat. Don't move!"   
And with that, she was off and running through the tents leaving a very confused Trowa standing beside a Companion not understanding anything that had just happened. He turned toward the Companion, and saw her looking at him with interest. "So…" _brilliant beginning Trowa_, "…Heaviarm, right? What's going on?"  
::_I Chose you. You're my Herald now, well you will be. You're a Herald-trainee right now. And now, you're going with me to the Collegium._:: She nudged him gently, and he absentmindedly reached to scratch the and of her nose while he took it all that she said.  
"I still don't quite understand all of this. I…"  
::_All in due time. Everything will be explained to you once we get to the Collegium. We should be leaving soon anyway, or we're going to be late_.::  
"But…"  
"Here Trowa!" He suddenly found himself doubled over as a rather heavy pack was shoved into his arms.  
"That was quick."  
"Oh, well, most of your things were still packed. So, I just through in a few things, like some food and the few things you've used since we arrived, and here you go. Well," she paused and took a deep breath, "you should really be on your way. You don't want to keep your Companion waiting, do you?"  
"But Cathy…"  
"Go on. Off with you." She gently pushed him towards Heaviarm and helped into the saddle, after giving him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.  
"Cathy, I don't…what…you…"  
"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine here." She waved a hand at him. "I'll write and I'll come visit whenever I can, okay?" She looked at the worried face of her brother. "Trowa, you'll be fine. You were Chosen. This is what you were meant to do." She reached up and touched his cheek. "I'll miss you, little brother."  
"I'll miss you too, Cathy."  
"And you," she said sternly, pointing at the Companion. "You take good care of him." Heaviarm moved forward to caress Cathy's cheek with her nose. "Now, get going." Trowa could see Cathy was about to cry. _Is this right?_ he thought, _maybe I should stay…_ But Heaviarm had already started on her way back toward Haven.  
"Good-bye, Cathy!" he called to her and waved.  
"Good-bye, Trowa! Always remember, I love you!" She waved and watched them leave until they vanished in the crowd around the bustling city.  
Trowa sat perched precariously on Heaviarm's saddle, observing the crowds of people with quiet reserve. _What in the havens have I gotten myself into?_  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Quatre blinking rapidly, thinking that somehow he must be in a dream. But each time his sight remained the same, and each time there remained a Companion standing in front of him. He was too stunned to even stand, and so he remained seated on the ground in the middle of the alley where he had fallen trying to comprehend what had just occurred.  
::_Come on, Chosen_.:: The Companion nudged him gently. ::_Get up. We have to get moving_.::  
"Chosen." Quatre said slowly as he brought himself to his feet. "So, you really did Choose me?"  
The laughter in his mind was masculine, yet soft like the ringing of a deep bell. ::_Of course I Chose you. Do you see anyone else around?_::  
"No...but, well…I just…" Quatre shook his head to try to clear it. "You Chose me. I'm…I'm going to be a Herald. Oh, my. I'm really…Oh, no."  
::_What is it?_::  
"I…" Quatre looked at the vision in front of him. _A dream come true…_ "I can't," he said. "I can't go with you. Not…not that I don't want to or anything, because believe me I do. I really, really do, but my father…my father wouldn't like it. He'd…he'd kill me. He'd literally come and drag me back home. I can't…he'd never allow it."   
::_Quatre._:: The Companion brushed his nose against the boy's arm. ::_Chosen. You've lived here all your life. You know as well as I do, that you belong to Valdemar now. If you want to come with me, and I know how much you do, then you can and your father has no say in that. We'll protect you. You are a Herald_.::  
"I know, but he's my father. I can't just leave like that. And Rashid…" Quatre eyes widened and he turned back toward the house. "Oh, _hell_. Rashid! He's going to have my head!" He turned back to face the Companion. "I have to go tell Rashid what has happened. He'll be worried sick. Please, let me go do that."  
::_Alright, but you must hurry. And I'm coming with you, because you are coming with me_.::  
"Alright, I will." Quatre turned to walk around to the front of the house with the Companion falling in beside him. "What did you say that you're name was again?"  
::_Sandrock_.::  
"Sandrock…I like that name." The pair walked around and approached the front door. Quatre stepped forward to grip the handle, but it was ripped from his grasp as the door opened to reveal a very angry Rashid. Quatre shuddered and wilted under the stern gaze of his protector. "Hi, Rashid."  
"Master Quatre." Rashid said in an emotionless voice. "And just where have you been?"  
"Rashid, I'm sorry I snuck out, but I needed to think and then I went to this temple, and I was just going to sit down for a minute but then I fell asleep and next thing I know it's morning and I'm Chosen." Quatre held his breath as he waited for the expected outburst.  
"I can't believe you just left like that, Master, and…you're what?!?!" Rashid bellowed.  
"Chosen." Quatre said trying to keep his voice sounding confident.  
For a moment Rashid could say nothing, but he soon noticed the Companion who had somehow managed to keep out of his line of sight up until that moment. He openly gaped at the sight of him and turned a started expression toward his charge. "You really are Chosen."  
Quatre only nod, wondering at what Rashid would do next.   
Rashid remained standing and gazing back and forth between Quatre and Sandrock, a slightly puzzled and uncertain look on his face, but his face eventually took on a look of determination. "Master," he said, firmly, "wait right here."  
Quatre nodded, a confused expression forming on his face as Rashid turned and headed in the house and up the stairs. Anxiously, Quatre waited switching his weight from one foot to another.  
::_It's going to be alright, Chosen_.::  
::_I hope so_.:: he replied, turning to give his Companion a nervous smile.  
Finally, Rashid returned. He held in his hands a small traveling pack, which he handed to Quatre. "Here. I've packed some of your things. I'll have the rest sent to you as soon as you get settled."  
Dumbfounded, Quatre took the pack.  
Rashid smiled at his Masters expression and bend down to wrap him in a bone-crushing hug that lifted Quatre right off his feet. "Congratulations, Master…Herald-trainee Quatre, and good luck."  
"But Rashid…" Quatre began.   
"Don't worry about your father," said Rashid, confidently. "I'll take care of everything. Now. You need to be on your way. Go on," he said, giving Quatre a push.  
"Thank you, Rashid," Quatre said after he was seated comfortably on Sandrock.  
"Anytime. Take care, and remember to write."  
"I will. Good-bye, Rashid."  
"Good-bye, Quatre."  
The newly Chosen waved to his former protector as Sandrock turned and began to trot down the street towards the Collegium. Quatre tried to be excited about starting this new and exciting future, but his thoughts turned always to his father. Anxiety began to slowly overtake him, eating away at his heart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wufei had been standing motionless and utterly confused for sometime now. _Chosen… that can't be right_, was the only thing that seemed to be able to make it's way through his mind. He just couldn't comprehend the situation and the blindingly white creature in front of him. _Chosen…?_  
"Chosen," he finally managed to get out.  
::_Yes, very good_.:: The Companion said in that overly simplified, I'm-talking-to-a-two-year-old voice. ::_You're a bright boy, aren't you?_::  
Wufei scowled, not liking the condescending tone of voice. "You've made a mistake." And with that he turned and walked down the street toward home.  
The Companion, however, as all Companion are, was not so easily ignored, brushed aside. She quickly darted in front of him and came to stand face-to-face with him. ::_Companions don't make mistakes,_ Chosen. _I, Companion Nataku, have Chosen_ you, _Chang Wufei. And you_ will _accompany me to the Collegium, where you will be made a Herald. Got that?_:: With each word, she had taken a step for shoving him none too gently in the chest until he had no choice but to fall gracelessly on his rear-end. He scowled up at her angrily, his pride injured.  
_How dare she_, he thought indignantly. _I'm trying to prevent here from making this horrible mistake. I'm not deserving of such an honor_.  
::_And just why do you think that, hm?_:: The Companion asked, poking him gently in the chest. ::_I'm telling you, Companions don't make mistakes_.::  
"Well, you're about to make one." Wufei said, standing up and backing away. "There are others more worthy of being Chosen than I. Besides, I'm too old. Aren't you supposed to Choose children?"  
::_You are a child_.::  
"I am not a child. I'm seventeen."  
::_Exactly_.::  
Wufel scowled again.  
::_I can Choose whoever I like. And you would be dishonoring me more if you refuse such a privilege as becoming a Herald_.::  
Those words stopped Wufei in his tracks. He was a man of honor and he knew that Companions were creatures worthy of great respect. There was something spiritual and otherworldly about them. Even if he felt that this Companion would be making a grave error in Choosing someone such as himself for a Herald, he knew that the greater disgrace would be on him for disregarding her Choice.  
He frowned slightly not liking the corner he had been backed into. He felt that with either side he selected there was something not right about it, but a choice had to be made.  
He stepped forward and bowed slightly to the Companion. "Companion Nataku, I, Chang Wufei, acknowledge the wisdom in your Choice and will accompany you to the Collegium."  
::_There's a good boy_.:: Nataku laughed as her Chosen elegantly climbed into the saddle. ::_Now…we need to hurry. Or we'll be late_.:: Wufei sat stiffly on Nataku's back as she plotted along. His face expressionless as he pointedly ignored the strange looks of those who had witness the exchange between Companion and newly-Chosen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haven had become a very large city over the years, so that even a ride from the poorer sections in to the center could seem like an interminable amount of time, especially with all the crowds. People were everywhere, crowded in the streets, buying, selling, shouting, walking, just everywhere. And of course, children as well as adults would stop to stare as a Companion passed, a newly Chosen Herald perched upon his or her back.  
Duo rode along, perched sulkily on the back of Scythe. He shifted uncomfortably in the saddle trying to find some way to make the ride endurable, but ended up clutching his stomach in pain. The ride would never be comfortable, especially being injured the way he was. He made no sound however, no noise of pain or protest. He had lived through worse, much worse. A short ride tour of Haven was nothing.  
The noon sun beat down on him as he passed through the outer wall from the poor sections into the slightly less poor sections and on through the merchant streets. Scythe turned suddenly and without warning, as Companions were known to do, and strode down an alley. He turned again onto yet another crowded street. Duo obliviously observed the various peoples they passed as Scythe picked up his pace slightly.  
_So many purses, so many pompous snobs…_Duo's hand itched to snatch just one. _It would oh so easy._  
::_No stealing_.::  
Duo jerked upright at the unexpected voice. Scythe laughed as Duo clutched the saddle to keep from falling off. He grabbed his throbbing stomach again, and the world began to spin. "That's not funny," he said as he willed the world to stand still. "I could've hurt myself, you know. I thought Companions had to get their Chosen there in good condition…or at least in one piece."  
::_More or less_.:: Scythe chuckled. ::_But seriously, no stealing. You'll make me look bad_.::  
"Yeah, yeah." Duo looked ahead this time, trying to keep his eyes away from the wasted riches around him. Spotting a flash of white up ahead, he squinted and tried to make it out. The sun glared of another blindingly white Companion just ahead of them.  
"Hey, who's…?"  
::_Ah, maybe we're not going to be late after all_.:: Scythe said as he trotted a little faster heading towards the second Companion.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Duo's brows furrowed.  
Scythe brought himself to walk alongside the other Companion. Duo, still puzzled decided to greet his new traveling companion. "Hello there," he said, turning and he found himself staring into a pair of blue eyes, whose cold depths sent shivers down his spine. Duo paused for a moment, uncertain of whether or not he should continue, but was determined on plowing headlong into introductions. "Name's Duo Maxwell. Newly-Chosen, as I'm assuming you are too."  
Heero had been content to ride through Haven in quiet solitude, but it seemed like fate, also read 'Companions', had other things in mind for him, as the arrival of this other Chosen and his Companion seemingly shattered his silent brooding. He turned slightly as he heard the familiar chiming hoof falls that singled a Companion and discovered a young man, around his age if not younger. The first thing he noticed was the strangely colored eyes, a startling violet, the long braid, and the welcoming smile. Well, those would have been the first things he noticed, instead he took in the bruised jaw and the way he was hunched over slightly, arm protected covered over his stomach. _Someone roughed this guy up. Doesn't look to difficult either_, he thought as he continued his quick examination: very thin form, probably malnourished, ragged clothes. But Heero was used to seeing what others didn't, and he saw the sinewy muscles, and the sharp eyes. _This guy's probably quick on his feet, but I bet he still gets caught sometimes_, he thought, observing how the other Chosen seemed used to the pain and injuries.  
Heero took in all this information with one quick glance then turned back to face forward easily ignoring the introduction.  
Duo watched as Heero blatantly brushed him off. _Nice guy. Real talkative too_.  
::_Apparently, he doesn't want to be here_.:: Scythe said.  
_Well_, Duo thought at his Companion, _seems we have a lot in common then_. Duo's gaze turned forward, but he glanced at the other boy from the corner of his eye. _Those eyes look familiar_, he thought, but he couldn't place them. He took in the messy brown hair, the darker complexion, the well-worn, dark clothing, and the strength in the visible arms. He appeared quite young and even weak at first glance, but Duo guessed that he was probably around sixteen and strong as hell. _Oh, yeah…seems like a_ real _nice guy…_  
::_You know,_:: Wing said to his Chosen. ::_You could at least give him your name. Maybe say 'hi.' It's not that hard, really. You could start a conversation even_.::  
Heero ignored the comment, repeating to himself, _I won't be here long. I'll be back on my own by tomorrow._  
::_That's what you think_.::  
Heero scowled.  
Meanwhile, Duo continued to stare forward trying to keep his eyes from drifting closed. He was suddenly so tired. His stomach ached painfully, and his entire head was throbbing from his jaw to his crown. His vision blurred slightly, and his head tipped forward. And then everything went black.  
Heero saw him fall from the corner of his eye. Reacting quickly, his legs tightened around Wing and he leaned forward to grab Duo before he ended up face first on the stony street. The Companions stopped mid-stride and Heero returned Duo to a steady position in the saddle. He patted the side of Duo face lightly, trying to wake him up.  
"Hey." He said softly. "Hey, wake up."  
Duo eyes shuddered slightly and open. He winced a little but came quickly to himself. "Yeah, I'm fine. Um…what happened?"  
"You fell."  
Duo paused for a second before giving a shaky laugh and a nervous smile. "Hey, well, guess it's bound to happen…never ridden a horse."  
Both Companions snorted indignantly at the word 'horse' and Duo smiled evilly.  
"You should have your injuries looked at." Heero said, as the Companions began moving once again.  
"What, this?" Duo asked pointing to his jaw. "This is nothing. A scratch, really." He laughed again and waved a hand.  
Heero simply snorted in reply and returned to observing the road in front of him. They road on in silence for a while longer, but Heero kept an eye on Duo, watching for any signs that he might repeat his early fall. The other boy seemed to be wide awake now, but Heero noticed a fine tremble running along Duo's arms and looked a bit paler.  
"Heero Yuy." He said quietly.  
Duo jumped, startled. "Uh, um, what?"  
"My name's Heero Yuy. This is Wing," he repeated.  
"Oh," Duo chuckled timidly. He patted his Companion's neck. "Uh, Duo Maxwell. This is Scythe. Nice to meet you, Heero. Wing."  
"You too."  
They continued to ride in silence, but a less awkward one then before.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Quatre wondered why it seemed to be taking an unusually long amount of time to get to the Palace and Collegium. Granted, there was no direct route to the Palace Gate, but the nobles' estates and the upper class households were fairly close to the Palace. It shouldn't be taking as long as it was. Or Quatre was just nervous.  
::_Sandrock?_:: He sent to his Companion.  
::_Yes, Chosen_.::  
::_How come it's taking so long to get there?_::  
::_It's not taking long at all_.:: Was the reply. ::_We'll be there shortly_.::  
Quatre sighed. He peered around looking at the sides of two stone buildings. They hadn't entered onto a main street since they first departed Quatre's home. Sandrock had been taking them along alleyways and back streets, and Quatre was sure he was now utterly lost. Not that that was much of accomplishment for Sandrock, considering that Quatre was the boy that could never leave home. It always amazed Quatre how he managed to sneak out and wander around Haven without becoming hopelessly lost. Then again, Rashid generally found him after a few hours and escorted him home.  
Eventually, they came to the end of yet another alley and approached a busy looking street, but instead of heading for a different alley, Sandrock turned onto what appeared to be one of the main thoroughfares in Haven. Quatre was so mesmerized by the crowds and shops along the road he failed to notice that Sandrock had brought them to walk along aside another Companion. He turned to continue his investigation and was startled to find someone riding beside him that he jumped and nearly fell off Sandrock.  
::_Easy there, Chosen_.:: Sandrock said with amusement. ::_Don't want to fall off_.::  
::_I was just surprised. I didn't know we were expecting company on our trip_.::  
Sandrock chuckled but gave no reply.  
"Hello." Quatre moved to get a look at his new traveling companion and found a rather stiffly seated, and stoic young man. His jet black hair was pulled tightly back in a severe looking tail. His skin was darker then the average Valdemaren making him appear as if he was from out-Kingdom, but with Valdemar one could never tell. Quatre could barely see his eyes, but from what he could see they appeared to be completely black, and almond shaped, adding to the foreigner look. He gave off a very strong and noble air as he sat in his Companion's saddle. "I'm Quatre. Quatre Raberba Winner, and this my Companion, Sandrock."  
Wufei turned and gave a curt nod in greeting to the small blond and his Companion. "Chang Wufei and Companion Nataku."  
"Greetings to the both of you," Quatre said with a smile. "Have you been traveling long? Or are you from Haven?"  
"From Haven." Wufei replied. "Although we have been traveling long. It seems to be taking forever to get the Palace." He glared down at the back of Nataku's head.  
"Yes, I know what you mean." Quatre smiled as Sandrock's ears swiveled around to listen. "We appear to be taking a rather round about way of getting there."  
They moved along in silence for a short while until they came to a sort of intersection with a smaller road. Sandrock and Nataku slowed their pace slightly as they crossed the overlapping street. Quatre looked down the busy avenue. "Look here," he said to Wufei. "It seems we have company."  
"Yes, and there are two more over here."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trowa had never been so nervous in his entire life. And this was something coming from the boy that had knives thrown at him on a daily basis. He had been riding through the congested streets of Haven all morning and now the early afternoon sun was beating down on him. It actually was a rather pleasant spring day, but he Trowa's nerves were shot and he kept imagining the hot sun glaring at him and burning his flesh. He hadn't spoken to Heaviarm since they had left. He knew there was no point, she avoided any question he asked and refused to explain anything further then she already had, which was not at all. Although he was getting a lovely tour of Haven, Trowa was still utterly confused and all he wanted to do was go back to Cathy, back home.   
While her rider sat in a daze, Heaviarm turned and made her way down a different, virtually deserted street. ::_We're almost there, Chosen_.::  
Trowa jumped, startling out of his trance. "What?"  
Laughter echoed through his mind. ::_We're almost there. Just another turn up ahead and we'll be just a short block away from the Palace gate_.::  
"Oh." Trowa gazed ahead, across the intersecting road and he become aware of a pair of riders coming toward him. He then noticed another pair riding along the main road. Heaviarm turned onto the larger street at the same time as the pair across from him to bring them all riding together down, side by side. Trowa gazed down the row to get a look at the others, and a few of them doing the same thing. He saw a cold-eyed young man on the opposite end, who remained staring forward. Next, he found a rather startling pair of violet eyes observing him. That young man smiled and waved in greeting and Trowa found himself smiling in return. Then, there was another, foreign-looking young man sat stiffly in his saddle, determined to look no where but straight ahead.  
Finally, Trowa turned to observe the rider to his immediate right and almost jumped out of his saddle. Beside him, was the same blond boy that he had seen the day before, smiling at him. Trowa smiled nervously in return, for it appeared the blond recognized him as well, and nodded a quick greeting.   
They all remained quiet as they continued on their journey, which almost ended anyway, each one having their own reasons for not wanting to break the silence they had fallen into.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On the street located just outside the Palace gate, the atmosphere was surprisingly quiet for such a bright, spring afternoon. But no one questioned the silence, because for the few people out and about in that area, the reason was obvious. People could only stop and stare wonderingly at the sight before them. Five Companions, with five newly Chosen Heralds, rode side by side down the street of Haven. For any who had lived in Valdemar, learned in Valdemar, fought in Valdemar, this sight was significant. Fate had great things in store for these five young men, but as everyone in Valdemar knew great things tended to come with a great price. The question was, how great would that price be, both for these five young men, and for Valdemar as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
***Alright. I was again apologize for taking so very, very long for this chapter. I am so, SO sorry. But it's a long chapter, a very long chapter, so you forgive me right? If anyone is still reading this story please review so I know that I shoul actually continue it. I have so many ideas. I just have trouble getting them all written down...in chapter form. Please review! Alright, I'ma go get to work. Also, I'm thinking of starting a new story...I'ma gonna write a chapter and see if it gets a good response amd then I'll see if I continue. If you see it please read it. It's going to be sorta like this one...a fusion with Sharon Shinn's 'Samaria' Novels. Anyone read those? I love them. LOVE. Alright...getting to work. Ja ne! REVIEW!***  
  



End file.
